Piggywarts?
by SinJam
Summary: YGOHP What happens when Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Seto go to Hogwarts? And of course their yamis are going to go too! ShonenaiYaoi BxR MxM HPYGO REWIEW PLEASE! Rewiews are love...
1. The Letters

I thought that I would like to try a crossover... YGO/Hp... So here I am... As if it weren't enough that my little sister runs around house and screams something about pigs and guns... Oh well... Here goes nothing... And what would you like that pairings were? BakuraRyou? MalikRyou? MarikMalik? YamiYugi? It has to be yaoi! I don't know why but I can't write something with straight couples...  
Oh and Yami Bakura is Bakura, Yami Yugi is Yami, Yami Marik/Malik is Marik, Ryou Bakura is Ryou  
And I'm making Ryou very OOC... He is a sadistic... Did I just kill a word?

**This chapters mistakes have been corrected by **xXDeidara-chanXx **Thank you! **

Chapter 1: Letter 

Ryou Bakura was sitting in his kitchen watching while his yami, Marik and Malik were fighting over something stupid. Even thought Ryou's yami had abused him at first, now he was pretty nice to him. Actually it looked like they were both changing. Even if Ryou looked like he was sweet and naïve, he wasn't. Actually, he was pretty sadistic sometimes... And Bakura was teaching to him how to be a good thief. 

He had begun to chance after Battle City. After it Ryou started to try to talk to his yami more. And his yami had been very surprised when he wound out that Ryou thought that Yugi was too cute and nice for his own good. And that his hikari wasn't that innocent liked blood and torturing people... 

A soft tapping noise waked Ryou from his thoughts. There was an owl tapping his living room window. "Bakura! Shoo that owl away! And don't send it in the Shadow Realm!" 

"What owl?" Bakura asked. "That one that is trying to break in!!" "Oh..." As Bakura tried to shoo the owl away it just flew in. "Now come here you stupid bird! If you don't come I WILL send you to the Shadow Realm!!" He yelled and chased after the bird. 

Malik and Marik were laughing in floor. "Ha, ha... Bakura... Ha, ha... Bakura is losing to bird!" Marik laughed and pointed at Bakura, who was glaring at the owl that had just made itself comfortable in his hair.

" Neh.. does it have letter attached to it's leg?" Malik asked and pointed at the owl's leg. And he was right. Attached to its leg were two letters. Malik walked to Bakura and took the letters from its leg. "They are addressed to two of us, Ryou..." 

Ryou took one of the letters from Malik and looked at it. There, written with green ink were words: 

Ryou Bakura  
Apartment 408, living room  
Domino City  
Japan 

He opened the letter and read it 

Dear Mr. Bakura 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and  
equipment. Because of your age you will be starting at 5th year.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

With the letter there were more papers, lists and a ticket for Hogwarts express. 

Ryou looked around, and saw Malik looking disbelieving and Bakura and Marik looking very impatient. "Bakura... It says something about a school of magic... Do you think it is real?" He asked.

"Well it has a feeling of magic... Maybe... OH!! I know!!" Bakura yelled. 

"What do you know?" Marik asked. 

"We will use this new magic to DEFEAT THE PHARAOH!" Bakura yelled looking proud. 

"That is wonderful idea! But how are we going to go with our hikaris...? And we are not going to tell them about Shadow Magic, are we?"  
"Of course we aren't going to tell them about Shadow Magic! And how are we going to go with our hikaris? Easy! We will just go to our items and travel inside them!" Bakura said to Marik as if it was a clear thing. Which it actually was...

"OH Bakura you are so clever! Now how will we torture the Pharaoh?" Marik asked 

"Well, first we..." 

Ryou and Malik looked at their yamis with huge sweatdropps in their heads. 

"So we are going... Right?" Ryou asked from Malik. "Looks like it... Might as well write the accepting letter now as that owl is still here..." Malik answered. "Yeah... But hey... Where are we going to get all this?" Ryou said. 

"Well I don't know where we could find Dragon hide gloves or something like that..." Malik muttered 

"Actually I think where we could find those gloves..." Ryou said with a grin plastered on his face. 

"Really? Where?" "Well... Seto has so many dragons... He isn't going to notice if one of them went missing..." Ryou said slyly. Malik grinned.

"Do you think if there is the place we could find them in the letters?" Ryou asked suddenly. "Well it wouldn't hurt if we looked.." Malik answered back. While they looked at the letters, their yamis got a very scary looking grin on their face. 

"Ne, Marik? Do you think we could get the Obelisk from Kaiba? To add it to Ryou's deck." Bakura asked from Marik. "Hmm... Mariku thinks it could be possible... But 'Kura and Ry-Ry has to do it on their own, because Mariku is not going to allow his hikari-pretty get hurt by Kaiba's stupid God card. And  
Mariku doesn't need it because Mariku already has a God card." Marik finished happily. 

"That is settled. Ryou!" Bakura yelled. "Yes, Bakura?" "We are going toKaiba mansion! Put on your old clothes! They haven't seen your new style yet!"

"Oh, okay!" Ryou answered and went to switch his clothes. Didn't I tell you? Ryou changed his wardrobe after the Battle City. His clothes are now black and  
he has few shirts that are similar to Maliks.. (The ones that are skin hugging and short) Well nobody could say anything to it. He looks so sexy in them... 

Ryou come back to the living room in his old clothes. Jeans and a white shirt. "I cant believe that I wore something like this before! Oh well, as long Yugi, Yami and the rest of their gang didn't realise that I am not weak, naïve and little angel." he said as he looked himself from mirror. 

"From my perceptive you are an angel..."was heard. "Who said that Ryou asked and turned towards the three. "What I didn't hear anything" Bakura said and glared at him "now, are you coming or not? We have to steal one God card from Kaiba!"

"So that is what we are going to do! Well does't matter. As long the card is in MY deck!" Ryou said and started to walk towards frond door. 

"Of course! And you two! Don't break anything!" Bakura yelled to Malik and Marik and shut the door. 

------------------ 

"Bakura, do you think that Kaiba will even meet us?" Ryou asked as they looked at the Kaiba mansion. 

"Of course he will little Ryou! We have to only say that we have found one Blue Eyes White Dragon! Well you have to do it. Because he isn't going to believe that I have come to return or sell something like that! But sweet little Ryou! It will be perfect!!" Bakura looked very proud of himself. "And then you are going to kiss him and steal the God card!!"

"EXCUSE ME!! I am going to do what?!" Ryou said, lookin very upset. "You heard me. And you will do it so that we can have the card." 

"Hm. Okay, but we are not going to tell anyone about it!" "Of course we aren't" Bakura swore. And so they went to the mansion. 

-------------------- 

When Bakura and Ryou come back from Kaiba, Ryou looked traumatised and Bakura angry, no mad, nah like he was going to kill someone. 

"What happened? Did you get the card?" Malik asked warily as he looked at Bakuras face. 

"Yes we got the card." Bakura hissed. "Then what is wrong?" "That bastard kept kissing Ryou even when he tried to stop him!! I didn't notice because I was getting the card!" Bakura yelled in rage. 

Silence

More silence 

And... 

"_WHAT!"_  
--------------------

After long, long time

"HOW DARE HIM!! Little Ryou! Poor Ryou got molested by Kaiba!" Malik yelled and crushed yet another vase. He, Marik and Bakura were cursing Kaiba to Hell. 

While this was happening, there was a knock in the door but none of them heard it. The poor person who opened the door almost got hit as she stepped in  
the apartment. When she stepped in there were stunned silence.

"And who might you be?" Ryou asked. The yamis had disappeared to their items when the door opened. 

"I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and your escort to Diagon Ally." the woman, Minerva, said. 

"Oh, she is the one who sent the letters to us! So this Piggywards is real?" Malik exclaimed. 

"Yes _Hogwarts_ is very real. And what in the name of Merlin happened in here?" Minerva asked. "OH this... was because IwasangrybecauseRyougotmolestedbyonebastardofaman." Malik explained quickly.

"Excuse me! What is this Diagon Alley you were speaking of, miss?" Ryou asked before Minerva figured out what Malik said. 

"Well at least one of you has manners. And Diagon Alley is where you are going to get your things for school. Have you packed your stuff? If you are,  
then we can leave." she said and looked at them.

"Yes we have. How are we going to get in to that Diagon alley?" Ryou said "We are going to use a portkey to get us in an inn where you are going to stay  
until school starts. You have to only touch the portkey and it will take you there. If you miss it, It will leave without you." she explained and took out an old shoe. "This is the portkey. Touch it when I say 'now'"

Ryou looked at the old shoe /I don't know about this... It look like just an old shoe.../ he said to Bakura though the mind link //If it's rubbish I will just kill the woman// Bakura said /Bakura../ Ryou growled //What?!! Okay... maybe not kill but hurt.../that's good enough/ Ryou said and shut the mind link. And he did it just in time. Just then McGonagall yelled "NOW" and they had to touch the portkey.

When they did it they felt like something was pulling them from their navel. 

And so their adventure to the world of Modern magic started... 

----------------

Good? Bad? Review Please! 


	2. Diagon Alley

I am sorry about my grammar! But english is not my first language and I have difficults with my first language!!

...I am just trying to get out of this... -.-U

/.../ Ryou to Bakura

//...// Bakura to Ryou

#...# Malik to Marik

... Marik to Malik

**This chapter mistakes in grammar and so on have been corrected by **xXDeidara-chacXx **Thanks again!**

R&R Please

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

When the spinning stopped Malik looked around. People were using magic to do some so easy things like, getting the days newspaper, to cook etc...  
Just how lazy are these wizards Hikari-Pretty? Promise to me that you wont come as lazy as them. Promise to Mariku! 

# I promise Marik... EWW... That was just disgusting!!# Malik said to Marik as he looked one old woman to wink and show her 'sexy' legs to him. 

Hikari-Pretty? Ry-Ry is talking to you... Cute little Ry-Ry would look sexy in leather.. Maybe I can get 'Kura to dress Ry-Ry in leather.. He still has those old clothes on him... They don't show his sexy body like the clothes that you gave to him do.. Hikari-Pretty, are you listening Mariku? Malik had tuned out after Marik had said that Ryou would look sexy in leather. He was now listening what McGonagall was saying to them. 

"As I said, you will be staying here until school starts. You have very little time to learn all things from last four years. We expect that you learn everything needed. Now we will go to shop all things you need." whit that said she leaded them to an back alley. 

"What are we doing here?" Malik asked rudely "Malik!" Ryou hissed at him "Just look Mr. Ishtal." McGonagall said and tapped some of the falls blocs. As she did it the blocs started to move forming an entrance to a very busy looking market street. Malik and Ryou couldn't help but stare. " This gentleman, is Diagon Alley." McGonagall said and lead them in.

-------------------

Ryou looked around in awe. There were so many things! "First we have to go to Gringots. It is a wizard bank." she added as she looked at Malik open mouth, ready to ask a question. Malik snapped his mount shut.

McGonagall lead them to a very BIG and white building. "There are goblins, they guard Gringots, and they are very clever." McGonagall said as she pointed the goblins to boys. To them, they looked like Duel Monsters. 

As they walked to the entrance, Ryou noticed some writing. It was meant to be warning, but to him and Bakura, it looked like a challenge. He read it aloud:

Enter Stranger but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure their 

After he read it Bakura asked him // Ne, Ryou? Can we../No.//You don't even know what I was going to ask/You were going to ask if we could rob this bank/ Ryou said simply. There was silence some time. Then... //How did you know?// 

Ryou sweatdopped. 

-------------------

After they had got their money, McGonagall asked what they would want to get now. "Wands" said Malik, "Books" said Ryou. "Nuh uh Ryou. We are going to get wands first. If we go and get those books you aren't going to do anything else than read!! And then we can't get any other things!!" Malik said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well... That is true so wands." Ryou admitted. // Even if you aren't as innocent as you let on, you are still a bookworm...// Bakura muttered through the mind link. /Well if I weren't, it wouldn't be me!/ Ryou said happily

"So a wand is it. This way" McGonagall said and lead them to in front of a shop that sing said Ollivander's- finest wands since 382BC ((A/N: Is it like  
that? I don't remember!)) 

When they entered, they saw many, many shelves, whit long boxes in them. "Well aren't here homey..." Malik muttered. "It is nice to know that you think like that, Mr ...?" come an eerie voice behind them.

"Mr. Ishtal, Mr. Olli wander. His name is Malik Ishtal." McGonagall answered to the man with eerie voice. 

"Thank you, Minerva. Holly with unicorns' hair, 9 1/2 inches, right?" the man, Ollivander said to McGonagall. "Yes. But could you find wands for these young men here?" she asked from Ollivander. "Of course, Minerva. That is what I do. Now, we use the best cores for wands, unicorn hair, and phoenix feather  
and dragons heartstrings. There isn't two same kind of wand, like there aren't two same kinds of people. Which one of you goes first?"

Ryou pushed Malik forward. "Ah, this fine young man! Now hold out your wand arm!" Ollivander said to Malik. "Uhh... Wand arm?" Malik asked "The one which you write." "Oh..." He sighed and holds out his right arm. 

"Now try this one:" Mr. Ollivander said and give Malik a wand. Malik took it , but almost immediately Mr. Ollivander took it back. "No, not this one... How about this?" he said and gave Malik another wand. As he was going to took it, it snapped in half. 

There was stunned silence 

"It... snapped... in two pieces..." McGonagall whispered in shock. 

"It was a wand that I made yesterday... I wonder..." Ollivander muttered to himself and went to the back of the shop. When he came back, he had several wands with him. And they looked old. 

"These are wands from different times. I am not sure what the times are, but I think that the wand I tried to give you was too 'young'!! So try this" he  
said and give Malik a wand. This one didn't snap, but when he tried it, it set the shops drapes on fire.

"I think it wasn't this one either" Malik said slowly. "No, absolutely not!" Ollivander exclaimed "Can I still keep it?" Malik asked. He thought it was funny. He liked setting things on fire. "No you can't. Now try this one."

So time went. And more time went.. After shops windows were broken, Mr. Ollivander's hair burned and several other things, also the shop almost completely destroyed, Ollivander wound a wand for Malik. "I don't know how old it is, but the paper with it says gold with a heartstring from a golden  
dragon, 11 1/2 inches, now try it." Ollivander said and gave the wand to Malik.

#Golden dragon... Do you think what I think, Marik?# Malik asked from his yami. If you are thinking about Hikari-Pretty in leather and Ry-Ry in  
leather, dancing dirty dancing, then Mariku and Hikari-Pretty are thinking the same #Pervert..# 

As Malik waved the wand, an image of Marik appeared. It gave a wave and disappeared. 

"SO... is this my wand?" Malik asked, with a little bit tiredness in his voice. "Yes, that is your wand. Now you, you with the white hair. It is your turn."  
Ollivander said and Ryou walked to him. "If you are any like your friend there, then this one should snap in two too..." Ollivander muttered and tried to give a wand to Ryou. When it was about half foot away it shattered in pieces. "Okay... Ryou, what are you doing? If you want that we get out of here alive, you are going to co-operate with that old man!" Malik said slowly.

"It isn't my fault!!" Ryou yelled at first, but then remembered that he had to keep up his 'little angel'-act. "Sorry... I think that I'm little tired from waiting..." he apologised.

"No worries!! Every one has to explode sometimes!! Now try this one!" Ollivander said happily. //What a strange man...// come a comment from Bakura. /Yep/ Ryou agreed. 

The wand that he tried wasn't right, nor was the next. That one set a group of teenagers' high, who asked McGonagall for a date. Malik thought that it was hilarious. 

After about half of the time that Malik's wand founding take, they found a wand for Ryou. It was similar to Maliks, only that it had a bit of silver in  
it's tip.

"Well this one is about the same age as your friend's wand. This one is ' gold with silver, core is a hair from black unicorn and a feather from an Egyptian phoenix, 11 inches' now, give it a wave." Ollivander said and gave the wand to Ryou.

When Ryou waved the wand, an image of Bakura appeared and it mock bowed to Ollivander and McGonagall and then disappeared. 

"And that is wand for you. Both of them makes 10 galleons. Bit of extra you see.. They are both gold and old..." Ollivander said. After they paid and exited from the shop, McGonagall stopped and turned to them. " I have to go. This is the list of the things you need to get. Have a good day." with that said she disappeared with a 'pop'.

"So it is the two of us now, neh?" Malik said to Ryou. "Hm... or four, if we count our yamis too. Now, where are we going to next? What does the list say?" Ryou asked. "Well.. there is.. Robes... not nice.. Cauldrons and other stuff like that... Books, lots of books.. you like.. And we can get a pet." Malik answered. 

"Really? We can have a pet?" Ryou said. "Yeah... It says that we can have an owl, a cat or a.. toad?" "A toad? Who would want a toad?" "Yep! But if we go to get books first, then we could wait to tomorrow and get..." "YAY!! Books! Lets go!" was heard when Ryou graped Malik's hand and started to run towards the book shop. 

----------------------

When they had got their books ( Ryou ha bought some extra books), they headed towards 'Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions' "Hogwarts, dears?" asked a nice looking woman. "Yeah Malik answered. "Good, there is already one young man waiting to get his robes. Go to join him" the woman said and shoo-ed them towards the place-where you-try-on-your-robes. There stood a pale boy, almost as pale as Ryou. His skin was a little bit tanner ((A/N: I said little! LITLLE!! Sorry...)) His hair was pale blond and his eyes grey.

"Now stood there. My assistant will be here in a minute." The woman said "Now wait." and then she left them. 

While the boys stood there, the pale boy ((A/N: Oh.. who knows who it is??)) looked at them. "Hogwarts?" he asked. " Yep" Malik answered shortly. " My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Who you are?" the pale boy, now known as Draco Malfoy, asked. ((A/N: You knew it!! It is the ferret boy Malfoy))  
"I am Malik Ishtal and that is Ryou Bakura." Malik answered for both of them. Ry-Ry can answer himself, Hikari-Pretty.. # I know, but he has to keep up his 'shy little angel' act up# Oh

"Are you pure-bloods? And why haven't I seen you before, what year are you?" Malfoy asked.

"My family has been doing magic almost 3000 years. And for Ryou, I don't know." "So he is a mud-blood" Malfoy sneered "something like them shouldn't be even  
let in school." When Bakura heard that, he almost took control in force. // Let me out, Ryou!! He doesn't know anything about you and think he is better!! Let me out/Bakura!! I don't even know what it means/ It is a name for muggleborns/Muggle//Non-magical people. Now let me out/NO!!/ While Ryou tried to fight to in control, Malik looked Malfoy like he was forst scum he had ever seen. "Don't talk like that about people you don't know." Then he looked at Ryou. Ryou emerald-green eyes looked so hurt, even if you didn't see it if you didn't know what to look at. "Ryou..." "No worries Malik." Ryou said softly "It is pretty fun to look images where _he _tortures him..." he added and chuckled.

Malik smiled and turned towards the assistant who just walked in. 

---------------- 

When they had got their robes, Ryou and Malik decided that they would go to look for pets. When Malik spotted a pet shop they entered. There were every kind of animals. Owls, cats, rats, snakes, falcons, toads and even phoenixes! 

"Do you think we should get an owl? So we could send letters to sis and your father?" Malik asked "That would be good. But I want a cat." Ryou answered. Malik nodded and walked towards owls while Ryou looked cats.

After a while, Ryou saw a beautiful kitten. It was light brown with white in it's paws. It had lavender eyes. To Ryou it looked like Malik so he decided to buy it. 

He walked to the counter ((? My friend said it is like that...)), where Malik was waiting him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the kitten. "Don't say anything" Ryou said and paid from the kitten. //Why did you buy a kitten that looks like the tomb-keeper// Bakura asked in suspicious tone. / Don't know, don't ask./ Ryou answered // Could you get a snake for me/Why// I like snakes/Okay/

Ryou looked towards snakes. "What now, Ryou?" Malik asked from him " 'kura want's a snake.." Ryou answered and spotted a white snake. /What do you think about that one/ he asked from Bakura // It's wonderful.. Buy it now!!//

Ryou smiled and took the snake from it's cage. "You don't want that one!" The shop keeper yelled "It is poisonous!" 

// Now I want even more// Bakura said happily /Why is that// I can use it to poison the Pharaoh/ Of course, what a stupid question../ Ryou muttered "I take it." he said aloud "Well it isn't my funeral..." the shop keeper murmured and took the money. 

After that Malik and Ryou exited from the shop. "So.. The tomb robber wanted a snake?" Malik said. "Yep, but can we go back to the inn?" Ryou asked "Of  
course we can!! Let's go!"

---------------

When they got back to the inn (The Leaky Cauldron as Malik spotted) , the inn keeper, Tom, showed them their room. The boys had to share a room because the inn was so full. In their room, Ryou began to read the school books, Bakura played with his snake that he named Seth, Marik was torturing Malik's poor owl, Horus and Malik tried to get Ryous cat, Kotehok out of his hair. Bakura had said that the cat was mini-Malik. 

"Bakura, could you read few of those books?" Ryou asked "Why should I?" Bakura asked back and glared. "What I learn, you learn and other way around! Easy! That way I will have learned everything before school starts!" Ryou said in sing-song voice.

"My hikari is a sadistic.. He wants that I read, so he will know everything needed before school starts... " Bakura muttered unhappily. "Aww, don't be so sad 'Kura! Oh, and Mariku wants to ask something from you! Do you think that Ry-Ry would look sexy in leather?" Mariku asked trying to look innocent... 

..And failing badly. If someone had stood behind the room door, they couldonly pray for the poor person beaten...

------------------ 

Review please! 


	3. Hogwarts Express and Sorting

French.. you poor soul... They teach it in our school also, but I was lucky enough to escape from it!! -does a happy dance- My teacher said that I should try it because it is_ easier than english_ , which I higly disagree! It gets me so confused..You poor, poor soul.. And do you know what is hilarious? In finish _hikari_ means bookworm or somebody who gets very high scores in classes..

/.../ Ryou to Bakura

//...// Bakura to Ryou

#...# Malik to Marik

... Marik to Malik

:...:Yugi to Yami

::...::Yami to Yugi

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

Malik groaned as he heard someone say his name. "Malik!! Wake up! Isis is here!!" he heard that someone say. Well nothing could get him up this early... Wait! Did he just hear 'Isis is here'? Oh he is in deep shit.

"What?!" he yelled and sat up and started to get clothes on.

"Well at last _that_ got you up!" Malik heard the someone laught. He looked at the person and saw Ryou sitting on his bed.

"What are you just sitting there! If Isis is here the room have to be tidy and ..!"

"Isis is not here." Ryou said chukling.

_"What?"_ Malik screamed. " I said that Isis is not here. I only said it so that you would wake up." Ryou said again and chucled some more.

"Why in the name of Ra I should wake up in this un-godly hour?" Malik asked and tried to go back to the bed. " Well, I figured that you would want to eat something before we go to catch the train to Hogwarts.." Ryou said slyly "And becides, it's not that early! It is already 9am and the train is going to leave at 11am. Now you have time to pack your stuff, eat _and go to shover_!"

Malik muttered something under his breath and started towards bathroom.

Ryou chukled and dressed like his mask demanded. In white shirt and jeans. He would so much more rather dress in all black but couldn't risk that there would be someone he knew that _didn't_ know about his mask.

// Like the Pharaoh and his hikari...// Bakura muttered througt mind link. /Aww.. Would you rather see me in all black/Yes. When your mask is up you look very stupid./Well thank you. I feel very pround of myself now.../

Malik come back from shower, this time muttering something about stupid, perveted yamis.

"Is he really that bad? Ryou asked from Malik "Yes he is. For a 6 year old." Malik said and went to get clothes on.

------------------------

After Malik and Ryou had eaten they asked from Tom how they could get to the station.

" ... and I could get a buss for you." Tom finished what he was doing and looked up. "Thanks, Tom. But do you know where this platworm is? Platworm 9 and 3/4? Do it even exist?" Malik asked.

"Oh, yes, it does exist. You see, there is this trick, so that muggles don't see it. You have to just run towards the barrier between platworms 9 and 10. And you don't need to be scared." he added after seeing Ryous face.

"T-thank you. Could you now get us the bus?" Ryou asked from the bar/ inn keeper.

"Of course. This way." Tom said and lead them outside of the inn. "You have to just stuk out your wand arm.. " he said and did so. There was a lound _CRAK_ and a blue bus appaered "... and the bus will appaer." he said smiling.

The bus doors opened and a young looking man were standing there, his mount open ready to start his speech. "No need to your speech, Stan. Just deliver these two to the Kings Cross Station. And I will pay. Now go on boys." Tom said and shoo-ed them towards the bus.

"T-thank you, Tom, but there is no need to.." Ryou started, but Tom cut him "Tsut, tsut. I insist. You are very polite boy, Ryou. Now go in or they will leave here." Tom said gently. When he was walkin towards the bus, Ryou stopped and runned back to the man and hugged him. A mufled "Thank you!" was heard from Ryou and then he ran in to the bus. The leaved and Tom looked still a litlle suprised.

'Very sweet boy..' he thought and walked back in.

------------------------------

"Well, what that was?" Malik asked when Ryou came in the bus. "I wanted to thank him and that way he thinks that I am innocent when he notices that all his cash is gone." Ryou answered and grinned. "Well arent you a sly one.." Malik said and grinned back.

"I woul have never thiked that _you_ could do something like that when I first met you... I thinked that you were just one of the Pharaohs cheeleedares..." "Hee.. Can you imagine me in an cheeledare outfic? I dont think so." Ryou said

There was a silence sometime as Malik looked Ryou over and blushed. "Actually, I can.." Malik said silently Oooh.. is my Hikari-Pretty turning into a pervert? But I can't say anything to it.. Ry-Ry looks very feminime... Marik said to Malik #You are the pervert from us..# came Maliks dry reply.

If Malik had payed attention, he would have noticed that Bakura was there, next to Ryou in spirit form, so nobody else would see him. When yamis were in spirit form only hikaris and those who had a Millenium item could see them. He would have also seen that Bakura was looking him like he could kill him. 'My hikari is _mine'_ Bakura thought whit a poisonous glare

"'ey! You t'ere! We 'ave errived to Kingss Cross! Are ya going to go!" Stan yelled from in the front of the bus

"Yes!" Ryou yelled back. "now where is my trunk.."

"Here." Malik said and pointed at Ryous trunk. "Now lets go."

----------------------------

The boys had found the platform. Even if Ryou wasen't as nice as he appaered to be, it didn't meant that he was crasy enought to run to a barrier. It had taken all of Maliks patience and one push that the three (Malik, Marik and Bakura) got Ryou througt the barrier. But now they were seated in comparement in the train.

They were having a pleasant concervation and Ryou looked out of the window. He smirked and looked at Bakura. "Bakura, who is the last person who you would want to see now?" he asked. "Pharaoh." came the answer.

"Well thats too bad, Tomb Robber." came a voice from the doorway. "Because you see me now." Yami said.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Bakura yelled "Isn't it obvious? The same as you. To go to school with my hikari." Yami answered "Well I am not doing that!! I am just..!" Bakura was cut out when Seto Kaiba come in. "Out of my way. I have to some business to do before we arrive to Hogwarts. When we arrive in there my laptop will stop working. Or not if this.." he showed a little piece of something ".. will work."

Nobody had any idea _why_ Seto had told them that.

"Why is he here? I thought that he dosen't belive in magic?" Malik asked after a little while. "He dosen't" Yugi answered. He had taked controll of the body and Yami was in spirit form. "Mokuba made him to come."

Bakura and Ishtars found it higly amusing. Who would have guessed that the CEO of KaibaCorporation would do something that his littlebrother said.

"How has the Tomb Robber treated you, Ryou?" Yami asked. Ryou looked up wrom the book he was reading. "What?" he asked. "I asked, how has the Tomb Robber treated you?" "Oh... Good, I guess..." Ryou answered.

Yami looked at him suspiciously.

"What! It is true!! I have been nice to Ryou!" Bakura yelled when he saw Yamis expression.

"I higly doupt it..." Yami muttered

"What was that?" Bakura asked. "Nothing.." Yami said and acted innocent. "It better be.."

"Someone is coming." Marik said suddenly and disappeared back to his soulroom.

Just after Bakura and Yami disappaered, the comparments door opened. "Ah, sorry." a bushy haired girl said when she peered in. "We were looking for a place. Everywhere else is full or there are Slytherins." the girl explained. "Why dont you stay in here, then?" Yugi asked merrily. "Could we? There is three of us." she said.

"Of course!" Yugi said

"Thank you. Come on, boys!" she said and stepped in. After her come a boy with messy black hair, glasses and green eyes and a a red-head boy.

"Now where is my manners!" she exlaimed "My name is Hermione Granger, this one is Ron Weasley.." she pointed at the red-head ".. and this one is Harry Potter." she finished and pointed the black-haired one.

Harry was exepting the normal 'You are 'the-boy-who-lived'! or a quiq glance at his forehead, but it never came. They only said:

"I am Yugi Motou!" said the one who had tricolored hair that were spiked up. "And the one that has the laptop is Seto Kaiba. And don't addres him by his first name. Only his littlebrother and 'girlfriend' can do it!" There was muffled laugter after that. The Golden trio was confused.

"Malik Ishtar." the boy with tanned skin and lavender eyes said and nodded to them.

"I am Ryou Bakura" said the boy with white hair and feminime features.

//Are you trying to get them think that you are innocent little angel/ Well of course! How else was I supposed to act? Oh and I think that Potter is a very stupid, because he is the one I told you about. The boy-who-lived.//Aa, that one! Oh and the girl is talking to you.//

Ryou came back from his concervation with his yami. "Ryou? Are you okay? You dosed off." Hermione said "Yes I am okay. I was just.. thinking.." Ryou said softly, his act up.

"Don't worry, he does it often." Malik said. "Really? How often does it happen?" //Why she asks? It is not her business// Bakura grunted

"I don't know" Ryou answered, little sharply. Hermione taked aback of his attidute. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry." she said and turned towards Ron to argue about something.

Ryou turned back to his book.

"Where is Seth?" Malik asked suddenly. "Seth?" Seto said, looking amused. " Yeah, Bakuras pet snake."

"Pet snake?" Harry asked "Yes, I have a snake as a pet. And a cat. Is there something wrong with it? And Malik, Seth is around my neck." Ryou answered for the qouestions.

"Your _neck?!" _Ron said, horrifilied. "How can you keep a snake around your neck? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Easily. And it would be dangerous for anubody else than me and Malik. Don't know why, but it look's like he likes Malik, right Seth?" Ryou asked from his snake. Hermione cried when she saw a white snake to lift up its head and nod.

"Can it understand us?" Yugi asked amased. _"Of courssssse I can, Pharaohsss hikari. How ssstupid you think I am?"_ Seth said.

"Aaargh!! It can talk!!" Ron yelled _" Yes, I can talk, you foolisssssh mortal. And I am poisssoneusss to every one elssssse than my King and hissss friendsss or hikari."_

"Now now Seth. Don't scare those mortals." said Bakura who had taked control of the body. " Care to join me, when I go to explore this train, Marik?" In flash, Marik was in controll of Malik's body. " Of course not, 'kura!"

When they were leaving, Seto called after them. "Don't kill anyone!"

"Awww, you are no fun!" was heard and they left.

"' Don't kill anyone?'" Harry asked "How could someone like Ryou to kill someone?"

"You can't ever know. And who said I was talking about Ryou and Malik?"

Harry raised an eyebrown.

After a while, 'Ryou' and 'Malik' came back. "There is not anything fun! Only that Malfoy kid and he said us _ladies!!_"

Seto snorted and prayed for the poor soul.

-------------------------------

In somewhere in the train, was a boy, who had been beaten into a bloody bulp. Later, it could be identify to be Draco Malfoy.

-------------------------------

The rest of the train ride was spend reading or talking. Ryou kept up his act and nobody doupted anything.

When Harry said that they should chance to robes, Hermione, being the only girl left

"I will go to look for Ginny" she said and left.

Malik and Ryou had a problem. They didn't want to anyone to see treir scars. Seto saw their uneasyness and said "Just slip them over your clothess." Reliev spread over their faces and they nodded their thanks.

After a while, Hermione came back with a red-head girl, who introduced herself as Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister.

_"We arrive to Hogsmeads station in five minutes. Leave your luggages in your coparments, they will be transported to Hogwarts."_ was heard all around the train.

"Well lets go, Ryou" Malik said to Ryou and offered hand to him. Ryou accepted it and they left the coparment together.

Seto raised an eyebrown to them as he looked them leave.

"That was strange" he heard Yugi say.

"How so?" Ron asked "Well.. Firstly, Ryou is shy and nice, but Malik is almost the opposite. And we have been friens longer... I just thought that he would come with us." Yugi said

Harry shuggered and left, Hermione and Ron not far after him. Seto stood up and took after them. Yugi stood there a little while, shuggered and left too.

----------------------------

Malik looked at a carriage. It had very stange horses in front of it. "They are thresthals." he heard Ryou say. "Only those who have seen someone die can see them."

Malik nodded in understanding.

They got into the carriage. After a while Harry, Hermione and Ron got in too.

".. I said, there is trose those strange horse-like creatures pulling the carriages!" Harry said to Hermione "But Harry, the carriages are pulled by magic!" "Well what those things were?"

"Threstals" Ryou said

"Huh?" the Golden Trio said smartly.

"They are thresthals. I just told about them to Malik. You can only see them if you have seen someone die.."

Hermione made an understanding sound. " Ron and I can't see them because we haven't saw anyone die! But.. Have you save someone die, then?"

"Yes." both, Malik and Ryou said.

"Who did you saw die?" Ron asked. Hermione would have whakhed him in head if she wasen't interested too.

Malik thinked a while. "I think that.. the first I saw die was my father..." he said "Yep! Who was your first, Ryou?" Malik asked from Ryou.

"My sister.. and few minutes after that my mom." Ryou said quietly. //And you have died yourself// Bakura pointed out /Mh.. When we played Monster World with Yugi./

Ryou was waked up to reality by Malik. He had hit him on head. "You were dosing off again." Malik said.

Ryou punted. "You didn't have to hit me!" he whined.

Malik laughed.

------------------------------

They had arrived to Hogwarts. They were climbing up the stairs when Ryou spotted McGonall on teh top stair.

"Mr. Ishtal. Mr. Bakura. Come with me." She said to the boys.

They looked at eachother and went after her.

She lead them towards a bunch of people. They saw Kaiba and Yugi there already. "Go to join to the other transver students." McGonall said to them.

"You were supposed to go with first years." Kaiba said. "Blah The carriages were good enough to us." Malik said. Now they waited to McGonall to come back. ((A/N: When did she leave?))

When she come back, she started to tell about the Houses to them.

"There is four Houses in Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slythering. Gryffindor is for Brave and daring, Ravenclaw for sharp from mind, Huffelpuff for loyal and Slythering is for cunning. You will be sorted to Houses shortly. Now follow me." she said and leaded the first years and transver students to the Great Hall.

--------------------------------

Ryou looked around and saw that everyone was looking at an old hat that was placed on stool. /What is so facinating in some hat?/ Ryou asked from Bakura //Don't know.. Maybe it will get up and start to dance/Very funny../

While Ryou had had concervation with Bakura, the hat had gegun to move.

Then it started to sing:

In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.   
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?   
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."   
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot   
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend   
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed   
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year,  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you. …  
Let the Sorting now begin. 

After the song it bowed to every table.

#So we have to put thet that hat on and it will sort us? Easy#

But if it looks in minds, it will find Mariku, Hikari-Pretty... # I didn't think about that# Malik said and cut the link.

The four transvers stood there and waited to be sorted.

Dumpledore stood up.

"As you may have noticed, we have four student's yet to be sorted. They are transvers and they will be joining to 5th year. I hope that you will treat them goon ((?)). Now, Proffesor McGonall, if you please?" He said and sat down.

McGonall nodded and called:

"Motou, Yugi, Domino, Japan"

Yugi was suprised that he was called first. He walked to in front of the Hall and sat down to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.

_Hmmm.. What we have here? Two souls in same body! Interesting.. First one is loyal and a bit clumsy... Definityli a Huffelpuff! But the second one have a nature of Slythering, but mind of Gryffindor... This is not an easy one to Sort..._

::In wich House that... Harry? is?:: Yami asked

:In Gryffindor, Yami: Yugi answered

::Then.. Hat! Sort us to Gryffindor!::

_Is that what you want? Then so it be. You are sorted to... _GRYFFINDOR!!! The hat said and yelled the last word to whole Hall. Students in Gryffindor table begun to clap and cheer and Yugi happily ranned to Harry and hid friends.

"Ishtal, Malik, Domino, Japan originally from city near Kairo, Egypt!" McGonall yelled.

#Just did she have to tell them where I really come from? Next thing she shouts is probably that that I live whit Ryou and Bakura..# Malik said to his yami while he walked to the hat. He put the Hat on and waited.

_There is two of you too... And both of you are insane!! And you are leader of a criminal organisition!! How did you get to school? You belong both to... __**SLYTHERING!!!!!!!**_It screamed from top of it's lungs ((A/N: Do it have lungs? Oh well..))

The Slytherins clapped, while Malfoy muttered something that is not for childrens ears.

Well that was quiq, Hikari-Pretty.. #Yep! Now we have to hope that Ryou get sorted to Slythering..#

"Kaiba, Seto, Domino, Japan"

When Seto walked to the stool almost every muggleborn started to whisper.

'Isn't he the CEO of KaibaCorporation?' 'He is the teenage billionare!'

Seto just sat down to the stool and placed the Hat on

_Well aren't you a smart one! You put Hermione Granger in shame! You belong to _Ravenclaw!!!

Ravenclaw table cheered as Seto joined them.

"Bakura, Ryou, Domino, Japan"

/Here we go, Bakura..//Don't worry I'm sure that you will go the same House with Malik//

Ryou nodded mentaly and sat down and put the Hat on

_Another one with two souls? You are strange people..._ //Shut up, hat and sort us now/Bakura!! You can't be so rude!! And if you wan't to tortune it, wait until we are aorted. Then you can stole it and rip it in pieces//Not a bad idea... If we them set it on fire.../Ohh! That would be fun//Yes.. And then..// While the two talked about 'How To Tortune The Sorting Hat' , the Hat sweatdropped and said_ what I have seen now is enought. You both belong to _ SLYTHERING!!!

Slythering table clapped politely (again) and Ryou went to sit next to Malik.

Dumpledore sat up again and said "Now that Sorting is over.. Let the Feast begin." And the Tables were willed with food.

--------------------------------

Yugi looked little put out. "..What kind of people is in Slythering?" he asked from Harry. Ron looked up from his potatoes and answere to him. "Thay are all purebloods, stupid, annoyning prics." he stadet simply.

"Oh.." Yugi said.

"Why did you ask?" Hermione asked. "Ryou just get Sorted into Slythering... Don't know how. Ryou is shy and nice, not that kind that you said those Slytherings be." Yugi explained

"Well that _is_ strange... But the Hat dosen't make mistakes. Maybe you don't know him that well?" Hermione said

"We have know eachother over a year, almost two.. ((A/N: Dunno if it's true...))" Yugi said silently

"It's the only explanation." Harry said. Yugi nodded but heard his other say ::_IF_ it was Ryou... :: He said darkly :I didn't even think about that! What if it wasn't Ryou but his yami!:

Now Yugi looked worried. How could Ryou's yami do something like that to his hikari? That was just plain mean.

------------------------------

"What do you think that Yugi and Yamin thiks about you being in Slythering?" Malik asked

"Thay are probably thinking that it is Bakuras fault. To them I am too shy to be in Slythering." Ryou answered

Malik laughed.

-----------------------------

Now we do a summary what Malik and Ryou did after the Feast

- They got the password to Slythering common-room

- Found out that they have to share a room with Malfoy

- Ryou beat Malfoy

- After Ryou was done with Malfoy, Malik taked turn

- Went to sleep

------------------------------


	4. First day

My holidays are almost over! When I have to go back to school, dont' expet that I update every day or even every second! I have too much work! AND THENK YOU **FlyingShadow666** for reading my story!!! I am so happy!! -Hug-

/.../ Ryou to Bakura

//...// Bakura to Ryou

#...# Malik to Marik

... Marik to Malik

:...: Yugi to Yami

::...:: Yami to Yugi

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 4: First Day

Draco Malfoy didn't know what to exepet from the new Slytherins. They had already beated him twice. When he wake up he was sure _this_ was not that he exepted. There were _two _Ishtals and_ two_ Bakuras! How was that possible!?

"...But Bakura.. Do you think it would be... _wise_ to let _you_ go to _my_ classes? Not only that , but the Pharaoh will propably see you and then, he and Yugi will think that you are being mean to!" Malfoy heard Bakura say. Then Bakura's look-alike said something.

"But Ryouuuu... Can't you give your yami a little freedom?" the Bakura look-alike said.

"Maybe.. If you promise that you wont kill anybody, steal souls or anything that matter!" Steal souls? Isn't that what demetors do? Oh well it didn't matter to him...

"But Ry-Ry, can we steal that Malfoy kids soul? He was being mean to you..."

NOW, that was something that mattered to him!

"No." Was heard. Wasen't that Bakura? There was some mercy in the world!

"I wan't to tortune him slowly." Bakura added. Maybe there wasen't mercy...

"'Kura, you have done good job in training Ry-Ry!" Malfoy heard the third voice say, who Malfoy had already indentidet to be Ishtar look-alike, said.

"I have, haven't I? I am so pround of him! Maybe I could get him to steal Yugis god card... We already have Obelisk.. And you and Malik have Ra.. If we got the Slyfering we can take over the World!!! MUAHAHAA!!!" An insane laugher was heard.

"Now, Bakura be nice. And you can take over in some lessons we have."

"Now will we wake Malfoy up." Draco heard Ishtar say.

"Ohhh! Lets do that! Can we wake him up like that that Malik and Ryou were sleeoing next to him? Can we?" The Ishtal look-alike said.

"NO!!" Was heard from Bakura and Ishtal. "We will just leave him there. It is his own wault if he is going to be late..." Ishtal said. "Okay lets go, Malik."

With that they left.

'Did they say that I am going to be late?' Malfoy thought and looked at his clok. Or where his clok was supposed to be. Now there was a note that read:

_Thanks for the clok_

_The Thief King Bakura_

_NOT_

_Ryou Bakura_

Just great..

--------------------------------

After Malik and Ryou had sit down, professor Snape came and gived them their shedukles ((A/N:Is it spelled like that?))

"What do you have?" Malik asked.

"I have... Trasfruragion, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Acident Runes. What about you?" Ryou asked and taked bread.

"Same." Malik replied and took some orange juice and toast.

"Okay,now eat that toast and lets go!" Ryou said and left.

"I amh choming!" Malik yelled, his mounth full of toast.

---------------------------------

In their first class, Malik started a havoc by turning his match into a dagger, when it was supposed to be turned into a needle.

It wasen't that bad until he threw it toward Ryou. McGonall had paled and screamed thinking that it will hit closin her eyes and then opening them only to find out that Ryou had caught the dagger and throwed it back.

It had stapped Malik in arm and he had only laughed and liked the blood away.

McGonall was plain furious and had put them in to detention.

And if that was the first class, what will happen in the others... Poor teachers...

---------------------------------

DADA was just plain tortune. The teacher talked them like they were five year old. The Potter boy apparently didn't like that and started to argue with her about some man called _VOLDEMORT!!!!!_ Just who could came up with a name like that? It was just so stupid!!

Malik had had enought. "Just shut up already for Ra's sake! There is more powerfull thing and person than this _Voldemort_ you keep talking about!"

After his little speech everyone was silent. That was until they heard someone laughing, even if this person tried to muffle it. Everyone turned towards the said person only to find out it was Ryou. ((A/N: He has some thing with giggling and laughing, ne?))

"What are you laughing at, young man?" the teacher, Professor Umbridge, A.K.A the Toad Lady, asked from Ryou.

"I-it is just.. haha.. so _funny_!! You keep fussing about this _Voldemort_ guy when there is more powerfull people in the same _room_ with you!! Two of them are insane and just plain evil!! A-and one is the Darkness itself and you don't see it!! Haha! And then the Darknesses Light wich is almost as dark as the Darkness! And then _the Pharaoh_ and _his_ Light!!" now Ryou couldn't help it anymore but purst out laughing at full force.

Malik looked at Ryou for a monent and then started laughing too.

Everyone looked at them like they were crasy. Which Malik is, but that isn't the point.

"Bakura, who are these people you were talking about. You can't be talking about Harry, because he isn't insane, Dark or Light, nor a Pharaoh." Hermione asked from Ryou.

The two stopped laughing.

"You told them too much, _Ry-Ry_." Malik said. Ryou looked at him a moment before saying: ".. You have spent too much time with Marik, _Hikari-Pretty_."

"Of course I spent! We could say that he is a permanent visitor!" Malik exlaimed "And _don't_ call me that. It is enought that _he_ calls me that!"

Ryou just out tongue and then grinned in very Bakura like manner.

Malik stared at him. "Which one you are?" he asked.

"But Malik, what kind of question that is!" Ryou asked from Malik in playfull glint in his eyes.

While they were tlaking, they haden't noticed that Yugi was standing next to Ryou and studying him.

"Malik was right. Wich one you are?" he asked, causing Ryou to jump.

"Oh. hi Yugi? What are you talking about? I am me, aren't I?" Ryou answered. Then he looked at his clok and his eyes widened. "Look at the clok! If we dont hurry, we will be late from our Charms lesson!" And with that he runned out of door.

"Ha, Ryou, WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Malik yelled and runned after him.

And that is how DADA lesson went... And next one in the List of Victims is.. Professor Flictick and the Charms class.

------------------------------

In charms, Ryou did great job. He mastered the _wingarioum leviosa _spell in 15 minutes. That done he started to aim Malik with pillows. _That_ made Malik to try the spell again and he almost made it. The pillow he was trying the spell, made a litlle KABOOOOOM!! and the fethers were evyrewhere...

Poor poor Professor.. Now he had to reparo everything in class...

And next.. _Acident Runes..._

------------------------------

There weren't many people in the class. Only one that the boys knew was Hermione Granger, the star student in the class. Well not long...

Malik looked wery bored. The teacher asked him to show him his work if he was ready. To everyone suprise -exept Ryou- he had already done them. Ryou was ready too, but only because Bakura had helped him.

"How can you two already done that!? It is wery hard!" Hermione exlaimed.

"Hard? I have to laugh at you!! That wasen't hard!! It was the easiest one I have ever done!" Malik said and looked at her. "And I am sure Ryou is done too and this is his first time with Acident Runes!"

Hermione turned towards Ryou "Is what he said true? Are you already ready?" she asked. Ryou looked at her and nodded.

"Now, have you anything harder?" Malikasked from tha Professor. The Professor nodded and said "We have a copy of the Nameless Pharaoh tablet. It is the hardest one we have. No-one have ever been able to read it"

Malik laughed. "That is the hardest you have? My sister and I have the original!"

"Malik, that is enought." Ryou said and walked next to Malik. "It is not their wault if they can't read it."

"But there isn't anything to me!" Malik whined. "If you want so much something to read, ask wrom Isis. Maybe she can sent something to you." Ryou said

"Mh... You are right... Now just have to wait untill the class ends." Malik said and sat down.

Ryou looked at him and smiled. /He is bored.. Do you knoe anything that we could do to him?/ Ryou asked from Bakura

//I could always write something down and let him try to read it... Maybe../That is a good idea Bakura! You can have the controll and write down these things!!/ Ryou kissed Bakura on cheec in his soulroom and gived the controll to Bakura.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Malik asked

"Guess again. And I am going to write something to you to read." with that Bakura started to write.

Malik oh-ed and waited to Bakura finish.

Bakura himself was thinking about the kiss he got from Ryou. His cheeks started to burn a little. 'Now Bakura, don't thik dirty things about your hikari... Pure thoughts, pure thoughts... Ryou kissing him... PURE THOUGHTS!!'

------------------------------

I think that I am going to stop in here... My little sisters birtday is tomorrow and both of them are slave drivers... Little bit of our _talking :_

Little sister 1: Big sister! You have to make that cake ready! And my dress!!

No 2: Meee!!! Neee-SANNNNN!!!!! I wanna a cookie!!!!! and litle brother is mean to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I: of course, of couse... Just wait until I clean the house, make lunch, go to get chokolate to mom and I have to still go to get Juana from her friend!!

No 1: NOOOOOOO!!! NOW BIG SISTER!!! I WANT MY CAKE!!! 

No 2: I WANNA MY COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

... and then they runned over me!!!! This is pure tortune!! And it really happened!!!! dies 


	5. Bakura  Pranks!

I have a writers blok!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually, I shouldn't have time to write this, but somehow I always manage to stole time... I have to keep three different 'clubs' up and my school work... But I like writing, so blaaah to them! I always can write in breaks in school or in buss! Oh and I have forgot this one!

**Disclaimer: Not mine!! Do you really think that I would be writing this story if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh? **

**Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, knife fights and what did I forgot.. Oh pranks!**

Chapter 5: The Bakura Pranks!

Yhe first few weeks had gone like flying. Malik liked Potions and so did Bakura. In Malik's and Ryou's first class Bakura had made few exlodes and few big big explosions! What they destroyed was:

-Professors desk

-Every single students desk

-Put short, everything in the class

Snape didn't like Bakura at all. But because he didn't know it was Bakura not Ryou, poor Ryou had to suffer under Snapes wrath.

What made Snape hate Bakura so much? Simple. Bakura had turned every one of his robes _pink!!_ And if that wasen't enought he has now orange hair, earrings and we can't forget about the tattoo... I LOVE DRACO MALFOY in his back!! Just hilarious!!

But those pranks were weeks agou. This weeks turn is... Lets see... Hikaris!! How fun!

Bakura made a list of pranks he wanted to do. Firstly.. Do as Marik said and put Ryou dress in leather for a week!!! ((But that one isn't a prank! So?)) And then ask him to join in pranking Malik! Now where is Ryou...? Ah, there!!

"Ryou, can I take control for a while?" Bakura asked

"Why?"

"Because I wanna!"

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid."

"I promise!" Bakura said happily, crossing his fingers behind his back.

With that he took control.

'Now, where did I put those clothess...'

-few minutes later-

_"BAKURA!!!!"_ was heard throught the castle.

"What, Ryou?" Bakura asked faking innocentence.

"Why do I have _this _on me?!" Ryou asked, gesturing towards his clothes. He had a black leather mini skirt, black leather tank top and black, long leather boots with heels.

"What, it looks sexy!" Bakura exlaimed.

"Bakura..." Ryou growled.

"Woukd you want to join me in pranking Malik?" Bakura asked suddenly, chansing subjekt.

"Huh..? Pranking Malik?"

"Yep!"

"Allright, what do you have in store?"

"Well firstly, I thought that we could..."

I have to pray to Maliks poor soul...

-------------------------------

There was another scream. This time it was a _"RYOU!!!! BAKURA!!!"_ scream. Harry Potter looked around to see who had caused the screamer this time. All he could see was.. Two Ryous???

"Oh Bakura!! Did you have to set his robes on fire when we were standing so near him!!!" said the Ryou in... LEATHER MINI SKIRT???? That was odd.Very, very odd.

"Don't whine!! I got Marik in fire too!!!" Ryou that looked more maskuline said.

"And that is the problem!! Now we have both insane Malik and more insane Marik after us!!" Now they were talking about insane Maliks? Even odder... Oh they are almost in the Great Hall...

"There they are! Attack, Marik!" Harry heard Malik yell and in second Ryou-in-leather was struggling in Malik-look-alikes grip.

"Aha! One down, one still to get!" he said.

"We can use Ryou to get Bakura! He can't leave Ryou!" said the nicer-looking-Malik.

"Bakuraaa!! We have Ryouuu! Are you going to leave him with two insane people, in leather skirt never the less!!!???" they said together. It was... Creepy.

The two blondes waited sometime. And little more. Theb the eviler one shuggered. "Maybe 'kura decided to leave Ry-Ry?" "Leave Ryou? He couldn't do that. Ryou is yhe only thing in the World why he lives or is alive. Literally." Malik? said. "Oh well. We just have to punish Ry-Ry instead of 'kura! But what to do, what to do?" the eviler-looking-Malik mused.

Harry watched as the two Maliks planned how to punish Ryou. He saw that Ryou-in-leather had a scary smirk on his lips. When the Malik's attention was in their conservation, they didn't see a white--haired man creep around them with a rope. "NOW!" Ryou? suddenly yelled and dodged when the white-haired man attacked and tied the blonde ones up.

"Ha! Did you reallu think that I would leave Ryou? No way in Hell!" the Ryou copy exlaimed. Then he turned to Ryou who had ran next to him and put an arm around Ryou's shoulders.

"Look at them, Hikari-Pretty! Don't they make a cute couple? Ryou could easily pass as a girl! He is so..." the rest of the sentence was never heard because Ryou? -was it Ryou? Harry was getting confused. Anyway...- the one in mini skirt had pressed a dagger on the eviler-looking-Malik's throath.

"I dare you to finish that." the-white-haired-one-in-leather, growled.

The one that had the dagger on throat gulped. The other blonde was looking Ryou?!?! afraid.

"You wouldn't do it Ryou, would you?" he asked in unsure voice. (So it WAS Ryou! Who is the other one anyway? And where is he? -Harry)

"It depents. If he apologises, then I wont stab. But if he dosen't I will stab. Easy." Ryou said

"Well, Mariku isn't going to apologise to Ry-Ry!" the taller blonb, apparently Mariku, said stubbornly. When Ryou heard that, he slashed. And Mariku dodged. The dagger stabbed him on shoulder.

Malik (Harry reasoned that it was Malik if the other one was called Mariku.) had pulled out a dagger himself and cut the rope. Now he and Mariku were both facing Ryou with daggers. Ryou himself had two of them in hands. _Where do they get those' _ Harry thought.

There was already a cword of people gathered around. The fight had already started when Hermione come with few teachers and Madam Pomfey and of course, Dumpledore.

Pomfey drew a shap breath, when she saw how many wounds there was in the three. She tried to go to stop the fight and heal the boys, but an arm stopped her. Sahe turned to look at the one that stopped her. She saw that it was the last one of the transvers. "Let me deal with them." he said and stepped foward.

When Yugi had wbeen walking down the way to the Great Hall, he had noticed the crowd and went to take a look. What he saw made him to let Yami take control. Now Yami was walking towards the three fighting.

"Bakura, Marik, Malik. What do you think you are doing?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Fighting" replied the one he thought was Bakura.

"I can see that. But why are you fighting?" he asked again.

"Mariku called Ryou a girlie!" Marik chirped. The white-haired teen growled.

"Bakura, that is not a reason to get angry. Now where is Ryou?" Yami asked. Just then Bakura run from the Great Hall. "Ryou!! It's set! Run for you life! The ballons are set!" he yelled and took off. Ryou followed behind him with little difficultes with his boots.

"..."

"...If that one that come from the Hall was Bakura... That means that.." Yami started

"Yep! Ryou was the one who was fighting!" Malik sing-songed.

Yami was too shoched to move. Even Yugi was stunned.

"I wonder what 'kura meant with running..." Marik fondered. Just then Bakuras and Ryous last prank started. There was an explosion in the Great Hall. Everyone was stubid enought to run in to see what happened. And when everybody was in, there was ahorrible sing meeting them. There was a big sing with "Have fun!" in it. And then... the balloons that Bakura mentioned exploded. And they had different colors of hair dye in them. Poor people... Dumpledore had a purple and green bread... Then a bandorel with words' And the dye wont come off in three weeks!' appaered. There was lots of screams of horror heard...

----------------------------

"So what you think Ryou?" Bakura asked. They were hiding in some old classroom.

"I think that we shiuldn't come out just yet..." Ryou answered. "Then what are we going to do? Make-out?" Bakura said playfully. What happened next, suprised him. Ryou was sitting in his lap and was kissing him. Hard.

"What's matter Bakura? I thought you said that we coul make-out? Are you packing down?" Ryou mocked. Bakura smirked. "I neveer back down." Then he kissed Ryou on the side of his neck. Ryou moaned. Bakura sucked and nipped Ryou's neck and then moved away to look his work. There was a beatifull, red mark on side of Ryous neck. Ryou whimpered from the loss and then mowed his mounth next to Bakuras ear. "Bakura... I love you." he whisphered and then hide his head in Bakura's chest.

There was a silence.

Afraid of what he would see, Ryou looked up. What he saw shoched him. Bakura was crying. "Bakura, whats frong? I-i am sorry if what I said.." Ryou was silenced by Bakuras lips on his. When they parted Bakura looked strainht at Ryou eyes. "You don't know how many times I have wantead to hear those words from you.." he said quietly.

Ryou smiled.

----------------------------

I am not very good at writing pranks or romance... And can you give me some ideas??? Thanks already!!


	6. Revenge

I think that I am going to update this once in a week. I have so much to do!!! And.. Can I get Bakura or someone else to kill Umbridge? Tell what you think, and if yes, who should kill her??

/.../ Ryou to Bakura

//...// Bakura to Ryou

#...# Malik to Marik

... Marik to Malik

:..: Yugi to Yami

::...:: Yami to Yugi

((..)) My stupid comments and stuff.. -.-;

**Disclaimer: Dunno, maybe I own this just is called **_**fan**_**fiction without reason... So don't own!! TT.TT**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, cursing, crappy pranks and bad grammar**

Chapter 6: Revenge

Seto Kaiba was fuming. You could pratically see his aura. Everyone in Ravenclaw common room were avoiding him. Why was he so angry?

Well, he had been in the Great Hall when Bakura and Ryou set their prank on loose. So now his lovely hair were _green!! _Joey would probably laugh his ass off if he saw him now... Stupid puppy, he needs a lesson. Kaiba needs to teach him a lesson so he could take out his anger... That is a good idea.. Now, how to get the puppy in the caste and beside him, where he belonged? Now that is a little hard.. But nothing too hard for the great Seto Kaiba!!

That in mind he started to walk down the way to the Great Hall. Maybe he saw Ryou or Bakura and could beat the crap outta them... But Ryou wouldn't need much, he is so naïve and innocent that he probably would faint when tha great Kaiba says 'Bo'...

Seto snicered to himself and continued his way down to the Hall. He didn't notice the stares he was getting from the other Ravenclaws. They were in shock. _Seto Kaiba _had just snicered to himself and that was _creepy._ Everybody shuddered and thinked would it be wise to left the common room...

------------------------------

Ryou shivered. He had a bad feeling about today. Maybe he should stay in the Slythering common room and scip classes today? Naw, that wasn't needed. He had already got Bakura to give him his normal clothess.

Ryou looked around and chucled when he saw a sea of colourfull hairs. His chuchling got him few glares, but the Hell with it!! He was happy!! Life was smiling at him!! He had found out that Bakura loved him and they were together now!!

Ryou looked at his schedule. What day today was? Hmm.. Ah! Wednesday! And he has... Potions, free preriord, History of Magic, lunch, Care of Magicall Creatures and... Free preriord.

Hm, an easy day! Something that resembladed ((sp?)) cooking, free, sleeping, eating, .. Wait a minute!! Care of Magicall creatures? Where did that one come from? and free. Easy.

Now to breakfeast.

------------------------------

Seto saw his prey to walk into the Hall. He was walking towards his friend and his House table. Now how to get close enought to put his plan into play?

Seto started to walk slowly towards his prey. He took out his wand and continued walking. Five metres.. Three metres.. One and.. _"Libet Yanbaehne!" _Seto shot a spell in Ryou, his prey.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!!!" _Ryou screamed when the spell hit him.

Malik looked up from his breakfeast and started laughing. "What is so damn funny!!?" Ryou yelled. " Y-haha-you have haha ha _pink_ hair and your eyes are pink too!! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" Malik answered throught laughing.

"What!!" Ryou moved one strand og hair in front oh his eyes. It was true!! His hair.. was BUBLEGUM PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What happened next was a suprise. Ryou fainted.

------------------------------

Seto was _chuchling _that itself was alarming. Then he started to _laugh!! _((Run for you lifes!! The World is coming to it's end!!!))

He found it amusing, that reaction of Ryou. To faint just because your hair were pink! ((Hah, you just speak.. What did you do when you saw that your hair was green???))

Now to his homework..

-------------------------------

'My poor hikari... His hair is pink.. That means that _my_ hair is pink... Good thing that the goody-goody Pharaoh had not seen our hair yet...' Bakura thought as he walked to the Slthering common-room. Then..

'Speak of the Devil..'

Pharoh was coming straight to his hikari. Looking so annoyning, that smug smirk in his face. How he wanted to just hit that face to the stone floor they were now standing..

"Hi there, Ryou! How are you today? You okay?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I am fine, thank you." Ryou answered. /What would he be doing in here//Maybe he wants to ask something about _you_ fighting with Malik and Marik with _daggers_../Oh../

"What are you doing in here, Yami?" Ryou asked, his act up and ready to strike.

"We, Yugi and I, were just fondering.. Do you know where you were yesterday?" Yami asked, looking very.. stupid. Why did he look stupid? Well..

Ryou was on floor, laughing his ass off.

"What is so funny? Tell me now!" Yami yelled. Ryou got an idea. /Bakura! Come out! We can annoy the Pharoh asking which one is you and which one is me!/ Smirking, Bakura appaered next to his hikari.

"What is this?! Bakura!" Yami looked at the two whitenettes ((Is that even a word? Haven't seen it before..))

"Can you tell which one is Bakura.." said the one in left

"..and which is Ryou?" saoid the one in right.

"Come on Pharaoh, it isn't that hard!!" exlaimed the Right. Then both of them smirked.

"Maybe.."

"..it isn't _that_ he can't tell which one is wich.."

"..but that he is afraid that Ryou have become Bakura!"

Yami looked like he was lost. Which he probably was, seeing as the was two Bakuras in front of him. One that _should be _hikari and another thet was a yami. It was just so hard to tell which one was which, because both of them had that _scary, insane smirk. _And to Yami, Ryou couldn't wear a smirk like that.

"None of you two is Ryou! Ryou wouldn't smirk like that" Ryou is sweet, innocent and pure! Not insane and sadistic!" he exlaimed.

The two Bakuras looked at each other. "...Did he just call me innocent? I am not, am I? Tell me that I am not _innocent!!_" one of whitenettes, obviliously Ryou, whined. "No, I don't think you are innocent. Or if you were, then not _anymore_, not after last night." another one , Bakura, purred.

Yami looked like he was going to puke. And he runned away.

-------------------------------

"Do you think we overdid it a bit? You shouldn't have told him that we had some.. _sexual activities_.. last night."

"Nah, he can figure out it was fake! And if not, it is his problem!" Bakura said.

"I wear that it is the _if not_..."

Bakura shuggered. "We could always make it so that it is true.." Bakura replied with a smirk.

"You pervert." Ryou said and whaked Bakura on head. "Itai.." Bakura muttered. Then he grinned evily. Bakura looked around and saw a door in a class room. He grapped Ryou's hand and pushed him in.

"Hay! What aremph.." the rest of Ryous yell was muffled when Bakura's lips claimed his. Ryou saw that Bakura had sealed the door whit shadow magic. Nobody could get in.

They broke apart of the kiss to breathe. "What do you think you are doing?" Ryou asked. "Well, what I said we did!"

"What!"

"Yep! Now shut up and let me work!"

"You do understand that this is a rape?" Ryou asked

"Itsn't if the victim is filling." Bakura replied and kissed Ryou deeply. Ryou hm-ed.

-----------------------------

Malik raised an eyebrown as Ryou come in the common room. He had been reading a book, when Ryou stumbled in, limping.

"Don't ask" Ryou growled.

Malik nodded and turned back to his book.

Wait a minute! Ryou had beed _limping! _Well this was something interesting! Maybe it was Kaiba? #If it was him, he will be dead.. Nobody, can touch Ryou without being killed..# Marik hmh-ed

Malik started to snek towards the 5th years room, where Ryou had dissapeared just minutes ago. Malik looked into the room and saw Ryou cursing his yami.

".. him! Oh just wait until I get my hands on him! He is so dead! But he is dead already.. Blah! Dosen't matter! I will just kill him again!" Ryou was.. talking to himself? Not to Bakura but.. himself? And what had Bakura done to get Ryou so angry?

..Maybe it wasen't Kaiba, Hikary-Pretty? #If it wasen't him then who?# Isin't it obvious, Hikari-Pretty? It is 'Kura!!

Silence.

Hikari-Pretty? Hikari?! Malik!

#Huh? I had a weird dream where Ryou come to common-room and had had sex with Bakura..#

Not a dream. Truht. Can I try it?

#What?#

Screving my hikari, of course!

Silence, again.

#..Screving.. your.. _hikari_.. Meaning.. it would .. be.. _Me_...#

Well, duh! Of course! So can I

There was not an answer.. Malik had fainted.

--------------------------

-.-U uups.. It taked a little time to update.. I am sorry!!!

And my birthday is 3.11!! I will finally be 15!!! -Dances happily around the house..-


	7. Some classes and crazyness

Sorry that I haven't updated this... -Goes to corner to cry- Don't kill me... Thank you for the cake!! -bows- I am **15!! **sings something... _sane_ Heh.. Oh and **Hazycloudlet** (did I spell it right?) HUGH!!! taputaputaputaputapu

Oh and when I wrote about Setos 'girlfriend' I meant that isn't one. So.. I can make him fall for Ryou!! -gots hit by her 'big brother', 'ex-bigbrother' and **Hazycloudle**t AKA her crazy friend- WAAAH???! It is a good idea!!! -whine-

/../ Ryou to Bakura

//..// Bakura to Ryou

#..# Malik to Marik

.. Marik to Malik

:...: Yugi to Yami

::...:: Yami to Yugi

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

((..)) My random statements

**Disclaimer: You see Bakura running around in bunny suit? If you do, then I own Yu-Gi-Oh! So, I don't own it!**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Lots of smiling, chuchling etc... Ans Malik is using the F-word!! Bad, bad boy...**

Chapter 7: Some classes an crasyness

_Two weeks later from last chapter_

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common-room _doing_ his homework ("Hermione! I don't wanna!! - Ron and Harry). As he looked up his homework he saw Yugi come down the stairs from boys dotormities ((sp? I mean the place where boys sleep..)).

"Hi, Yugi. Where are you going? It is already 10 pm." Ron and Hermione looked up from their homework too.

"Oh, hi Harry, Ron, Hermione. Didn't see you there. And I am going to.. search something.." Yugi answered

"But it is already past the time when we can go to the corrindors!" Hermione exlaimed

"Well.. I really have to go. I need to see Ryou. If it is Ryou. " Yugi said, muttering the last part under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked, even thought he had heard it clearly.

"What?"

"After 'I need to see Ryou' . What was that?" Harry asked again

"I didn't say anything after that." Yugi said, acting confused. "Anyway, I go now!" he yelled and ran out of the potrait hole.

"Wait! You cant.. go" Hermione yelled after Yugi, too late. Yugi was already gone.

Hermione looked worried. "Do you think we should go after him? It is past the time and he can get caught.. And he is going to the Slythering dotormities!"

"I wouldn't be afraid of that. Did you hear what Yugi said?" both, Hermione and Ron shook their heads as negative. "He said: 'I need to see Ryou. If it is Ryou'. Isn't it strange? Who else it could be?"

"Well, there was that one day that there was two of Ryou and Malik.." Ron said. Hermione nodded, remembering it too. "Yeah, it was when there was this color-mess-thing." he added and pointed to his still little blue hair.

Harry thinked about it. 'There is two Ryous and two Malik's.. They are both trasvers.. Maybe Yugi has a twin too?' Nodding to himself, he said his thoughts alound to his friends.

"That can't be right! Are you sure that there even is two Ryous or two Maliks? It can be just a copy with some spell or something.." Hermione exlaimed. But she looked a little unsure herself.

"We have to discuss this later, someone is coming." Ron said suddenly, prefenting to be doing his homework.

Just as he had said it, Yugi come from the boys dotormities.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at him, mounths hanging open.

"What?" Yugi asked at them.

After a litlle more silence, Hermione answered "Didn't.. Didn't you just.. go out?"

"No, I am right here. Are you sure you are alright?" Yugi looked little worried.

"I am sure that I saw you to go throught the potraid hole.. Didn't you too see it, Harry, Ron?" The two in question nodded.

"If that is so.. Then.. Oh my.. " With that Yugi sprinted out of the room.

"Now that was strange.."

------------------------

Bakura snicered. He had gone to Gryffindors common-room and stoled Yugis God card. How stupid that brat was? Leaving his deck to lay on his table.. Unbeliviable.. /You are mean.. But now we have all cards!! We have two and Malik and Marik one!/ Bakura could see his hikari dancing around his soul room.

Bakura chuchled to himself. Then he got rid of the spell that made him look like Yugi. "That brat is just too short..  
" he mumbled and continued his way to the Slythering common-room where Marik and Malik were waiting for him. Suddenly he heard noices of running and then "Bakura!! Give me back my Card!!" Oh, Yami had already figured out. Then Bakura had to just..

"_Runawayyyyyyyyy!!" _

-----------------------

Yami had taked controll of Yugis body. He could hear Bakuras footsteps. And now he could see him. "Bakura!! Give me back my Card!!" he yelled. Yami saw that for few seconds Bakura just stood there, as if thinking something. Then he took off. Yami was about to run after him when he heard what Bakura was yelling.

"_Runawayyyyyyyy!!" _

Yami stared after Bakura. He had _not_ just heard _Bakura_ yelll runaway. Then he realized that he still had to get his cards. "BAKURA!!"

------------------------

Malik looked at Bakura who smiled at him. Yes, Bakura smiled, get over whit it. "Did you get it?" "Of course!! I am the King of Thieves! And Ryou is almost as good as I am!" Then he forced Ryou to materialize next to him and started to dance with him.

Malik watceh Bakura dance with Ryou. Then he noticed that Marik had appaered next to him too.

"What do you want, Marik?" he asked

Marik looked litlle afraid of something. "Can.. can we.. dance too?" his darker half asked from him. Malik looked stunned. His _yami_ had just asked him to _dance_ with him! After a while of silence Marik sighed. "Well.. Maybe I was wrong.. Maybe Hikari-Pretty don't want to dance with Mariku..." he mumbled under his breath, smiling sadly.

Malik hm-ed and grabbed his darker halfs hands. "Now then, lets dance." Wath he got from that was a bright smile from Marik.

----------------------

XxXxXx**Next Day**xXxXxXxX

Ryou was dragging himself to the Great Hall. He had had _a_ _great night sleep last night_. You can see the sarcasm dripping, right?

When he sat on the Slythering table, he took out his scheducle.

Potions- Whit Gryffindors

History of Magic- Ravenclaw

Lunch

Defence Against the Dark Arts- Gryffindor

Free

Divination- Group from all Houses

Free

What a wonderfull day. Snape, Binss, Umbridge and who-know-who. When did Divination even come to his scheducle?

He hear someone to slump next to him. He looked at the one who. Malik. What a big suprise. "Morning"

"Morning, Ryou. Did ya sleep well?" What Malik got for an answer was a grunt. Malik chuchled.

"That bad?" Another grunt. "Fine, I wont ask anymore." Another grunt, this time sounding little happy.

"Now, get up and lets get going to.. " Malik drew out his scheducle and spat out ".. _Potions." _He looked little funny when he did that and Ryou smiled.

----------------------------

Bunch of 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherings were waiting to Snape to come. Malik and Ryou saw that Yugi was glaring at them. Not that that it suprised them. Ryou and Bakura had, after all, stoled his God card. Malik sniccered. That earned even harder glare from Yugi, which wasen't that bad. It was Yugi we are talking about.

"Ryou" Yugi said and walked to the whitenette "would you return the card that you-know-who-I-am-talking-about stole wrom me?"

"What card? I am sure He wouldn't have stole anything wrom you." Ryou answered, acting innocent. Just as Yugi was about to answer, Snape opened the door and looked at them darkly. "What are you waiting wor? Get in!" that said he stormed into the classroom.

When everyone was seated, Snape told in what Potion they were making today. "Today, you useless piece of crap ((Oooo... Snape is in good mood today...)), we are makig the Potion of True form, Cywectbyhowen Cywectbo. Anybody knows what the potion does?"

Not very suprisingly, Hermiones hand shot up. But it was suprising that also another hand raised. That hand belong to Ryou.

"Yes, Mr. Bakura? What does the potion do?" Snape asked. Of course he would pick a student wrom his House. It could bring points to the House, after all.

"Thank you, professor. As the potions name says, it make anyone to show their true form. As example, if someone was prefenting to be Mr. Malfoy, after drinking this potion, he or she would go back to their own form."

"That is correct, Mr. Bakura. 50 point to Slythering. Now what are you still looking at? Start making the potion!" Snape snapped (( I like this one..)).

And so, for the rest of the class, they made the potion. "Time is up. Put your cauldron to some of the side tables, with your name in it. In the next class, when the potion is ready, you _will_ test your own potion." Snape said and then as if in aftertought se added "And for homework you will all do five foot long text about Cywectbyhowen Cywectbo."

Everybody else than Hermione and Ryou groaned.

------------------------------

"How could you just stood there? He gave us an essee to write! And one that have to be five foot long! Not even you can do that to tomorrow!" Malik whined while he and Ryou were walking towards the History class room.

"You are right, Malik. That is why I am making Bakura to write it while I am in classes. Actually, I think that he is writing it right now."

Malik stared at Ryou. After a while of silence, he exlaimed "Why didn't I think of that!"

"Maybe it is because Ryou isn't as stupid as you, Tomb Keeper" Came a cold voice behind them.

Both boys turned to the voice and saw.. Who else than Kaiba!

"Good afternoon, Kaiba-san." Ryou said politely. Kaiba answered to him, smiling. Malik looked like someone had just told him that her sister was dead. Not happy but shoched you idiots!! He walked in front of Seto and asked

"Who are you and what have you done to Seto Kaiba?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just fucking smiled!! Seto fucking Kaiba does _not_ _smile!! _Unless he gets something about it... So.. What do you get from _smiling_ at Ryou?"

"Nothing, I just felt like it. And Ryou-_chan_! You are sitting next to _me_!" Seto exlaimed in absolutely un-chacrathec way. Seto started to pull Ryou in the class. Behind them, Malik had just face faced the floor of the castle. Dragging himself up he muttered a 'damnit' before going after them.

Looking around in the class he saw that Ryou and Seto were, indeed, sitting next to each other.

_Bakura wiil not be happy..' _he tought and sat to a free seat. And the class started.

--------------------

After the History class Ryou looked little dased. It could be that it had beend a History class or it could also bee the fact that he was talking to his other half. I am betting on the second one.. I think you should too.. After all I am the one who writes this.. Now back to the story...

/Bakura.../

//Yes, litlle koi?//

/For how long time I woul get to be in jail, if I killed Kaiba?/

//Well.. It depents whenever or not you would get caught.. Which I think would't happen.. So not any. Why?//

/He tried to flirt with me./

One of the silences that you love so much!

// THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!///

And after about.. How long it took again? Right! Half an hour about ranting how Bakura was going to kill Kaiba Ryou got to lunch. Which was almost over.

/When I see you I am going to kill you../

//Why?//

/You almost made me miss the luch..//OH.. I think I am going to go somewhere now.. Maybe to swim in that lake on the front of the castle.. /You do that./

-------------------

And I think that I am going to stop this chapter to this! And I just realised that koi is in finish a clothes moth.. Is it spelled like that? That butterfly thing that eats clothess..

In next chapter: DADA lesson of Doom and Divination!!


	8. DADA and Divination

**Disclaimer: Don't own **

**Warnings: cursing and some weird stuff**

I almost forgot to post this! Don't kill me!

/../ Ryou to Bakura

//..// Bakura to Ryou

#..# Malik to Marik

.. Marik to Malik

:..: Yugi to Yami

::..:: Yami to Yugi

(( ME!!))

Chapter 8: DADA lesson of Doom and Divination

Ryou was running towards the DADA classroom. He had one sandwich in his mounth, the sandwich being the only thing he could grap from Slythering table, before he had to get to the DADA lesson. And he was already late.

Ryou arrived to the DADA classroom door and knocked. He hear Umbridge say 'come in' and opened the door.

" I am sorry I am late." he said and boved to the professor.

"It is allright, dear. I am sure you had a good reason to be late. You are, after all, a Slythering. But now, go sit your place and we will start todays lesson."

Ryou nodded and went to his seat and waited the professor to start the lesson.

"Now dears, today we will have a Boggart in the lesson. I, myself think that it is useless to take it to lesson when we could learn about it from books, but because _Professor_ Dumpledore has so _kindly_ asked me, I will do it. Now, form a line. And remember the words. _Riddiculus _and think somethin funny."

Every one rushed to be in the line. They who haden't have a chance to fight to a Boggart their thirth year went to be first. Ryou, Malik and Yugi were about... 5th, 6th and 7th.

The Professor relased the Boggart from a closet and it rushed towards it first victim, the first one in line, a Slythering boy. It turned to a somekind of monster. "_Riddiculus!" _the boy called and the Boggart turned into a pink, fluffy ball. Every one laughed at it.

Next one in line and the Boggart turned into a _rabbit_. It was funny, who could be afraid of rabbits?

"Hey, hey, Ryou. What does a Boggart actually do?" Malik asked whishpering, from Ryou when third one went to face the Boggart. "You mean you don't know! " Ryou whishpered back. "Well, a Boggart turns into your forst fear. As example, if you are afraid of mice, it will turn into a mouse. Then you have to think something funny, say riddiculus and it will turn into what you thought." While Ryou was explaining to Malik, 4th in line went to face the Boggart. It turned into a black cloud with lightnings. "_Riddiculus!" _and it turned to a faerie. Now it was Ryou's turn.

'_What am I afraid? I don't even know myself..'_ he tought and stepped foward the faerie Boggart looked at Ryou and turned into an image of the Millenium Ring. 'But i am not afraid of the Ring..' Then the Boggart Ring began to crack. While Ryou watched in horror, it broke in pieces.

_"NO!! _Bakura! You can't leave me!_ BAKURA!!" _Ryou cried and tried to run to the 'Ring'. He was in shock. Bakura wouldn't leave him! He couldn't! _'But where is he? Why dosen't he answer to me?!' _ He was almost there when Malik grapped hold of him. "Ryou! Listen to me! " Malik yelled and shook Ryou from shoulders. "It wasn't your Ring! Bakura haven't leved you! He is still here!"

"He is.. here? Where? Where is my 'kura?_ TELL ME_!!" Ryou screamed, with tears pouring down his face.

Yami was confused. Why did Ryou care so strongly if the Tomb Robber dissapeared? It would be just a good thing! He took controll over Yugi ( after asking of course! He wasnät something like the Tomb Robber!). "Why are you so upset after seeing that? It would be just agood thing if he disappeared." he asked with a huff.

Ryou froze. "Would be.. a good thing? How so, _Yami_? How would it be a.. good thing?"

"Well, think about it! He wouldn't try to gain more power or the Millenium Items! There would be peace again! No more being afraid when _He_ would come and stab you to the back! And you wouldn't be beaten again!"

"Beaten..? He didn't beat me.."

"Really? Then what were all those bruises?"

"I am clumsy... And besides, He has hurted me only twice.. He cares about me and wouldn't hurt me! "

Everubodys attention had been on Ryou from when he started to yell someone called Bakura.. Harry was supsicous about who they were talking about. They were talking about him, with capitaled H. Harry had heard them talk about You-Know-Who one day. But Voldemort sure as Hell wouldn't _care_ about someone! Unless it was he himself..

Umbridge had too watched the three of them argue, but had now had enought. "Now dears. Would you _please continue_?" she asken in that sicly sweet voice. "There are still _other people _who want to face the Boggart."

Malik nodded and helped Ryou up. When had he even get down? He shuggered it off and went to face the Boggart.

"Now there. Show me my forst fear."

And that is what it did. It showed Marik laying on floor, chest in blood and with lifeless eyes. Holding back tears he muttered "_Ri-riddiculus!" _and the Boggart turned into Marik with a baby blue dress on.

_'Why would Malik be afraid of himself? And dead? He didn't feel like a person who would..' _ Harry wondered. And now was Yugis turn.

Yami had let Yugi to take controll. Yugi stepped foward little unsure. He didn't want Yami to see what was his forst fear. He stepped nearer the Boggart-Marik-In-Dress. And it turned, like with Ryou, to a Millenium Item. But instead of Ring, there was the Puzzle. And it shaddered in pieces.

"YAMI!!" Yugi screamed. '_And again, something broke, but this time Yugi was the one that screamed..'_

"Riddicilius!" And the Puzzle was complete again. Yugi sighed in reliev and waslked to the back of the classroom, where everyone that had already faced Boggart had gone. He looked at Ryou to face and muttered an apology. Ryou glared at him.

"Maybe now, the Pharoh understands why I don't want Bakura to leave me."

------------------------------------------

The DADA class had ended and now Ryou was in library, reading some books and doing homeworks. He has a free periord and after it Divination.

After an hour of reading and such, Ryou went to find Malik. They both had Divination and Malik would be late from class.

Ryou wound Malik sleeping in Slythering common-room couch. "Malik! Get up! Or we are going to be late from class! ANd I WILL TELL ISIS THAT YOU SKIPPED FROM SCHOOL!" Ryou yelled the last part in Malik's ear. Malik shot up and yelled a reply "Anything but that!!"

"At last that woke you up. Now lets go." Ryou said and grapped a hold at Maliks ear. "Ouh! You can relase me!"

----------------------------------------

When they got in top of the North Tower, Ryou and Malik were confused. There wasen't a door anywhere.

"Well Ryou? Where is the door?"

"Dunno..."

"Up here." the two heard Yugi say. When they looked up they saw Yugi's head poke from a doorway. Which was up. "How are we going to get in there?!" Malik asked. "With starrs."

When Ryou and Malik got in to the room, they saw a figure coming towards them. When they saw the said figure clearly they both tought the same thing. '_She looks like a bug.' _

"Good evening, my children. Welcome to the course of the Art of Seeing Future. My name is Professor Trewlay and I will be your guide in this year." she said in a voice that was meaned to be mysterious. //This woman is just a fake.. Art of Seeing Future my ass../Bakura! Did you have fun//Yes.. I am wet, cold and alone. Can't you just skip? Say that ' Power wrom God is calling you and you need to go'. That would do it./No, I want to see how bad she is.//You are no fun..//

"Today, dears, we will work with ouji boards and try to get coonect to the Dead!" In this Ryou grinned. He knew what he was going to do.. But Malik didn't.

#This is boooooring...# Mariku can do something.. # You won't do anything.# Blaaah..

"Did you figure out what we can do?" Ryou asked from Malik. "No. What we can do?" "We can talk to our yamis with these! Like this." Just as Ryou was starting, the Professor came to look at them. "How are you doing, my dears? Have you already made a connection?"

"Yes, I think I have." Ryou repled to the question.

"Oooh, really? Can you show me?" "Yes.." /BAKURA!! Back to your soulroom, now//Aye, aye..//

Ryou coughed a little and then started to talk just like in their course book told them to. " Oh Great Spirit! Hear My voice and answer to Us. Do You hear Me?"

Y-E-S I D-O W-H-A-T D-O Y-O-U T-H-I-N-K-? A-N-D W-H-A-T I-S T-H-A-T O-L-D B-A-T L-O-O-K-I-N-G A-T-?

Ryou coughet little more and continued.

"Oh Great One! What is your Name?"

L-I-K-E Y-O-U D-O-N-T A-L-R-E-A-D-Y K-N-O-W-! W-H-A-T D-O-E-S T-H-A-T T-E-A-C-H-E-R S-M-O-K-E I-N T-H-E C-L-A-S-S-R-O-O-M I-F Y-O-U D-O-N-T R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R-? B-E-C-A-U-S-E I-T H-A-S T-O B-E G-O-O-D S-T-U-F-F A-N-D I W-A-N-T I-T T-O-O-!-!

Malik had hard time with muffling his laughter and he Decided to join in. "Professor! Can I try too?" "Of course you can, dear."

So Malik said the same words that Ryou did few minutes ago. "Oh Great Spirit! Hear My voice and answer to Us. Do You hear Me?"

O-F C-O-U-R-S-E I D-O P-R-E-T-T-Y-! W-H-A-T D-O Y-O-U W-A-N-T-? O-H I-S T-H-A-T B-A-K-U-R-A? W-H-A-T D-I-D H-E S-A-Y-?

"Oh Great One! This one you called Bakura asked what the Theacher smokes! Because it has to be good stuff!"

O-O R-E-A-L-L-Y T-H-E-N M-A-R-I-K-U W-A-N-T-S I-T T-O-O-!- H-I-K-A-R-Y-P-R-E-T-T-Y G-O-E-S N-O-W- A-N-D- -S-T-E-A-L- -S-O-M-E- -T-O- -M-A-R-I-K-U-!- -M-A-Y-B-E- -I- -C-A-N- -G-I-V-E- -S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G- -T-O- -B-A-K-U-R-A- -B-E-C-A-U-S- -M-A-R-I-K-U- -K-N-O-W-S- -T-H-A-T- -R-Y-R-Y- -I-S- -N-O-T- -G-O-I-N-G- -T-O- -G-I-V-E- -H-I-M- -A-N-Y-!

G-I-V-E- -M-E- -A-N-Y- -W-H-A-T-?

S-M-O-K-E-S-!

O-H- -W-A--N-N-A- -B-E-T-?

K-U-R-A I-S O-N-!

After the two spirits conservation, everyones expression was like this: O.o -.-U O.O x.x X.X and .

"Class is over."

----------------------------------

And I stop it here... Too damn lazy too write more...


	9. Pictures

Sorry it took so long! I was ill last week and had many exams... Read and Review, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And thanks to all that have reviewed!!!!! And I went back and fixed some mistakes from chapter 1! I think I got all... Dunno if it went right... I still arent very good with Too complicated to my brains... .

/.../ Ryou to Bakura

//...// Bakura to Ryou

#...# Malik to Marik

... Marik to Malik

:...: Yugi to Yami

::...:: Yami to Yugi

((ME!!))

_'Thinking'_

Chapter 9: Pictures.. Wigures...

Malik was tired. Too many classes today! He looked at Ryou who was skipping happily next to him. "_Where_ do you get all that energy?"

"Hm?"

"I asked _where do you get all that energy?" _Malik asked again.

"Oh! I ate lots of chocholate this morning! Aaaaaand I slept most of the classes! Like History!" Ryou answered in sing-song voice.

Malik shuddered. _'Ryou is creepy today... Too much chocholate...' _They arrived to the Slythering common-room door. It was a painting of a snake, with purple and black background.

"Snakes venom" Malik said and the painting-door opened and the boys stepped in.

When they were in the common-room, there was a dramatic chance in Ryous attidute. He collapsed on a sofa and yawned. "I thought that you were enertic and happy, not tiiiiiired." Malik commented. "I was. But now, I feel so damn tired. Maybe I should go to sleeeep." Ryou replied and yawned again. He stood up and started to walk towards the dotormities. What he _didn't_ notice, was that it was _girls_ side. Malik watced amazed, how Ryou walked up the stairs to the girls side. When they had arrived to Hogwarts, everyone had said that boys couldn't get in girls side! But here Ryou was, almost all way up.

Some boys had gathered around to look if Ryou could get all way up. Few more steps.. one.. and Ryou was there. All way up to girls dotormities. Ryou opeden one of the doors, 5th years door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE???!!!" was heard as Ryou stepped in. Ryou began to back out of the room, but when he was almost out, girls inside the room pulled him back in and slammed the door shut.

Boys in bottom of the stairs listened rabid talking inside the room. But no matter how they tried, they couldn't hear what they talked. "Damnit! How could he get up there? I want to get up there!" One of the boys yelled ((Dubbed as Boy 1)). "Hey, you. Ishtar was it? Are you sure that Bakura is boy? Because he get up there, and _only girls _can go up there!" another((Boy 2)) asked from Malik.

"Of course he is boy!" Malik yelled at the boy. How can he even think that Ryou isn't a boy? '_Okay, he may be little.. _girly.. _but still_..'

"Why are you so defencife, Ishtar?" Malfoy sneered.

"I am not going to tell you, Malfoy." Malik answered. "What do you care anyway if Ryou is boy or girl? Or do you have _a crush_ on Ryou?"

"I do _not_ have a _crush_ on Ryou!"

"Ooooh, so he is Ryou to you! Wait until I tell Bakura about that!"

"What it is with that 'Ryou' and 'Bakura' thing, anyway? You are calling him 'Ryou' and then sometimes 'Bakura'." Malfoy tried to switch subject.

"That is none of your.." Malik was cut oof by one horrified scream.

"NO!!! I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT!!!"

"Who was that?" Boy 2 asked. Nobody answered because a yelling match had begun...

"YES YOU ARE!!! AND ABSOLUTELY THAT LIGHT VIOLET ONE!!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

"SHUT UP!!! IT IS MY DRESS AND I WILL DECIDE!! YOU _WILL _WEAR IT!!!"

And then sounds of attack. Muffled screams. And then some girls come out. All boys looked them warily. After all, they had just screamed and yelled, and done something horrible, and Ryou was_ still _in there... Take that back... He is there..

Wearing a dress...

Make-up...

And his hair is in high ponytail.

"_Malik!! _Help me! Get these _thigs_ off of me!!" Ryou screamed in panic.

"Get down here first! I can't come up there!"

"Yes you can!"

"How?"

"Just walk! You can come because your yami is more.. _manly_.. than you!"

"Ryou.. are you saying that I am the girly side of us?" Malik asked as he glared at Ryou.

"Yes?"

"You are saying that.. Marik is more manly than I?"

"Yes..?"

"I hate to say this.. but you are right!" Malik huffled and stomped up the stairs, grapped hold of Ryou and stomped back down, and when down he placed him down and looked over him. "And you are one to talk. You already look like a girl, now you are dressed like one. So you are the girl in you two. But we all already know that so it dosen't male difference... And does somebody know where my camera is?! I need to take pictures of this!" Malik yelled and run aroun the common room, asking from everyone, Ryou chacing after him.

The two didn't saw that their yamis where watching them, in their spirit forms so that nobody would see them.

"You know 'Kura, Ry-Ry looks very pretty in dress... You should dress him in those more, like the leather one that you already dressed him. It looked good." Marik said and looked at Bakura who was drooling.

Bakura?"

"Mh..."

"Do you hear me?"

"Mh.."

"Do you mind if I went to your room and stole all your daggers?"

"Mh.."

"And if I took all your pictures of Ryou?"

"Mh.."

"Then if you don't mind, I go to take your _daggers_, _pictures_ of Ryou and then_ Ryou _and take them all to _Kaiba_.. Maybe I should _rope Ryou _on _a bed _too, just for_ Kaiba_..."

What registered to Bakuras mind were words: _daggers, pictures, Ryou, Kaiba, rope, Ryou, bed_ and_ Kaiba_

"NO WAY!!!"

"So you wake up wrom pacing out? And Malik has taken pretty much pictures of Ryou in dress. You want some? It looks like meny guys and girls want them..."

Before Malik had turned to Bakura, Bakura was already long gone from the room... Because Malik had seen him and decided to run away.

'_I should find Kaiba... I think he would buy few of these.. to black-mail material...' _Malik thought, chukled and ran towards the Ravenclaw tower. He had run pretty far when he hear Bakura yell behind him.

"Malik! Give those pictures to me! He is my hikari and I deserve to be the one with those pictures! So give that damn camera here!!!!!"

"No way!" he respoded and ran faster.

Bakura growled and ran faster too. He saw that Malik was writing something rapidly while running. '_Where did he get paper, ink and a pen?'_

Malik was writing. 'Damn! Where is that guy when you need him?! Aha, there!' he thought as he turned from a corner. "Kaiba!! Catch!" he yelled and throw the camera to Seto. As he runned past him he added. "Read the note!" and ran even faster than before. Just as he had said that, Bakura ran around the same corner, stopped and saw Malik ran like the Devil himself was after him. Which Bakura was very near, if he didn't even surpass.

"Malik, stop right there!! Give the camera you son of a bitch!" he yelled while running past Seto himself. Seti looked after them, confused look on his face. He looked down at his hands and saw a camera. Propably the one that Bakura wanted. What was so important in it anyway? He turned tha camera and saw the note than Malik was yelling about stiking from it. In messy handwriting there stood:

_Kaiba, you better not tell about this to Bakura! _

_Anyway, in this camera, there is pictures of Ryou!_

_Have fun!_

_Malik_

The Kaiba looked at the note._ 'Pictures of Ryou.. What kind of pictures? Dosen't matter.. Where can I develope these...'_

With that he walked away.

------------------------------

Bakura was still running around castle when Ryou called to him throught the link. /Bakura, where are you? Are you still looking for Malik? He came back just amonent ago and he dosen't have the camera.../

"Ra-damnit! I wanted it!" Bakura cursed and started to walk back to the dungeons, muttering more curses along the way.

-------------------------------

In his room, Seto was having a major nosebleed. The cause of this was the pictures that he had got from the camera he got from Malik. Pictures of Ryou sleeping, bathing _'How did Malik got these?' _, eating, in dress and many more...

------------------------------

Dunno why I don't write anything about Yugi and Yami... Oh well... But would **please every one that reads this story leave, even if only small 'this is good story', review? PLEASE!!?? Thank you.**


	10. The Toad gets kicked out!

**FlyingShadow666**, thank you for reviewing for every single chapter!!!! I have been a bad girl, and always forgot to put your name in here... Don't be mad at me! The truth is, that I always forget your penneme and am too lazy to chek what it is... I am one lazy-ass... Ehe... -rubbing her head and has a HUGE sweat-drop and starts backing away-

**gothkat**, thaks to you too!!!!! Even little fords like that mekes me happy!! -Hugs to death-

It is already chapter 10!! I celebrated it by eating pizza and drinking Coke. And listening my mp3. When I turned it on, the first thing I heard was Orchimaru theme from Naruto. I almost screamed. Okay screamed!!! It was so fucking scary!! It was dark and I was sitting in candle light!

And remember to review, PLEASEEEEE!!!!!!!

/Ryou to Bakura/

//Bakura to Ryou//

#Malik to Marik#

Marik to Malik

:Yugi to Yami:

::Yami ti Yugi::

((ME!!))

_'Thoughts'_

Normal

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of them... TT.TT**

**Warnings: Cursing, OoC:ness and ... something. I don't remember.**

Chapter 10:

Seto Kaiba walked in the Great Hall and then towards the Ravenclaw Table to have a breakfeast. He looked like shit. He hadn't had any sleep last night, his hair was one mess and clothess wrinkled. The reason why he had stayed up last night was because he had been looking pictures. Pictures of Ryou, from the camera he had got from Malik yesterday night. All those beatifull pictures...

As Seto walked he could feel that someone was trying to burn holes in his head. And he thought that they could succees if tried hard enought. It was a wizarding school after all. He turned his head so he could see over his shoulder. He saw that Bakura was glaring at him like he could jump up any moment and kill him. And not Bakura as in sweet, little Ryou Bakura, but as the evil-spirit Bakura or as psychopat-and -crazy-serial-killer Bakura. _'Why is he glaring at me like that? It isn't like he likes Ryou or something, right?' _

------------------------------

Harry had had this very odd feeling all morning. Like something wasn't right. It didn't felt like it was Voldemort, thought maybe he had something to do with him... The cause of feeling was inside the castle. It didn't help that Yugi had been very strange since he got up. Muttering something about 'Tomb Robbers' 'Tomb Keepers' and 'how he should have killed them when he had a chance', and now in the Hall he kept glaring at Ryou and Malik, who looked like his birthay had come early. Why would he do that? They were friends, right? Did they have some kind of argument or something? And killed? Have to be one Hell of an argument... And now that Harry looked at it, it looked like Ryou was going to kill someone. Probably the one he was glaring at. 'Since when did Ryou glare? And who is he glaring at?' Harry follewed Ryous gaze and saw that the person he was glarina at was Kaiba.

_'Well that was something I didn't exept... What has Kaiba done so that he got _Ryou_ to glare at him?'_ Harry tought, amazed that some-one could get Ryou glare that badly.

"Hey mate!" Ron said to Harry "Did you notice that Ryou is glaring at that Kaiba guy? What has he done to get _Ryou glaring_?"

"Yep, I noticed it too. And that Malik looks extremely happy about something and that Yugi is acting strange.."

"Oh, ya are right! What is frong with Yugi? I can see that he is in dark mood, but why?"

"Dunno... But I have had this uneasy feeling all morning... Maybe it has something to do with Yugi, Ryou and Malik? "

"Do ya think that You-Know-Who is involved?"

Hermione looked at them. She had listened what they were talking about, and she had to agree that they were acting strangely, but thinking that they had something to do with Voldemort right away was a bit too much. "Oh Merlin! Maybe they just have a bad morning! And maybe Malik got something from his family! You can't assume that they are with _him_!"

"Shees, calm down Hermione!" Ron yelled and tried to calm her down. Just as he was about to succees, he heard that Yugi got up and walked towards the Slythering Table. "Hey, Yugi! Don't go there! It is the _Slythering Table!_" he yelled to 'Yugi', who just continued his way. Now everyone was looking at him and were quiet. '_What was tha Gryffindor going to do?' _They tought and watched. 'Yugi' just calmly walked to 'Ryou'.

"Pharaoh" 'Ryou addressed 'Yugi' ina cold voice. Harry shivered from hearing it. It was much like Voldemorts... Just with-out the hissing.

"Tomb Robber" 'Yugi answered back in same voice. Harry looked at him and wondered how Yugi could get his voice so cold. He was always so cheerfull..

"To what do I own this.. pleasant.. suprise of you visiting, oh Son of Ra?"

"Cut the formalities, I know that you don't mean them. And to what you own, is your own desire of sending someone in the Realm of Shadows."

"But I have a reason to. _He_ is.. _interested.. _of my hikari! I have the right to send him there!"

"No you don't! Only if your hikari is in danger because of this _him! _Who it is anyway?"

"I have and the person we are speaking of is your precious _Priest_!"

That put 'Yugi' quiet._ 'Who is this 'Priest'? _went throught everyones mind as they looked 'Yugi' look horrifield.

'Ryou' smirked and walked next to 'Yugi'. "Now that that is settled, I can send him into the Swadow Realm, right, Pharaoh? He was, afterall, after my hikari. And to me, it is a crime. Or do you think otherwise, Yami? What would you do if it was _your_ hikari" he asked evily.

"I... I think I would be doing... same..."

"That is what I tought. So now Shadow Real, one Priest coming! Or should I give him to one of the monsters? Decisions, decisons..." 'Ryou' said and took out somekind of a card deck. 'Yugi' looked like he was about to say something, but Malik slapped his hand over 'Yugi's' mounth, so 'Yugi' couldn't speak. "Everybody out of Bakuras way! He is going to teach the bastard of a Priest a lesson!" Malik yelled. His hair had somehow got spikier... Odd.

Yami began to struggle in Mariks grip, with no-use. Marik kept him in iron grip so he couldn't escape and try to help Seto. All he could do was to look as Bakura stalked towards Seto, with his sly and cocky smirk on his face.

Seto began to feel uneasy... Bakura looked little scary when he was smirking like that, his deck in his hands... And maybe not only litlle...

Bakura couldn't help but feel exited. He could finally send that bastard to the Shadow Realm! He had waited for this from the day that Kaiba had kissed Ryou. Bakura chukhled darkly. He would enjoy doing this. Or would have enjoyed, if Professor Dumpledore hadn't stepped in.

"Now, boys. What is happening in here?" he asked and looked over Bakura, Seto, Yami and Marik. Well, to him they were Ryou, Seto, Yugi and Malik. Bakura growled and looked at the old man. "We had some fucking important _business _here old geezer. So_ leave_!" he growled. Hermione and Harry gasped and Ron choched into his drink.

"Hey, mate... Did I just hear Ryou call Dumpledore old geezer? And swore?" Rom asked.

"I think you heard right, Ron..." Hermione answered before Harry even could get his mounth open. "That is what I thought I heard..." Ron muttered and looked again at the group who were the center of everyones attention.

Dumpledores eyes had widened slightly when heard Bakura say that. But it went away quiqly, and he began to smile. "Now, now, young man! Suchs a language, from a young boy! What would you parents think?"

That was too much for Bakura. Yesterday he didn't get the camera wich had pictures of Ryou, because Malik had gived it to Kaiba, he hadn't had much sleep , and now this man said that he, Bakura the Thief King, was youger than that geezer?!! Oh, he was so dead... But again, someone come and stopped him. This time it was that toad-like-woman.

"What are you doing, Mister Bakura? I will not allow this kind of attidute!" she said in that annoyning voice of hers. _'Maybe I should send that thing into the Shadows rather than Kaiba and the geezer...'_ Bakura could co-operate with them but not with the thing.

/I have to say that if you start sending people _there_, you should start with Umbridge/ Bakura heard Ryou say to him.

//You are right. So you have nothing against it?//

/No. Only thing I don't like in this situation, is that that she is still here./

//That is easily fixed// Bakura said and cutted the link out. Then he looked at the toad-woman, who was still blabbering something and started talking. "You, woman. You have really annoyning voice, you know. So stop."

Umbridges jaw dropped. "How dare you...!"

"Oh I dare. I dare so much that I am going to send you in the Realm of Shadows!"

"But they don't exit! They do not exit!! You can't send me somewhere that dosn't exit! And even if it did exit, you couldn't! Only Shadow Masters can! If it exited!"

Bakura was growing very annoyned by the way how she repeared the word 'exit' . "Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Too bad. You are... FRONG!!!!!!" as he said that, shadows started to gather around him. "In both statements actually... The Shadow Realm does exit and I have the power to send you there! Because I am a Shadow Master! And now you are going to pay a visit in to the Shadow Realm. In that realm that you thought that dosen't exit." There were more Shadows and now they were starting to move towards Umbridge. Dumpledore tried to stop them put more Shadows appared wrom somewhere and stopped him.

"Bye bye!" Bakura yelled cheerily and wawed to Umbridge. The last thing everyone saw and heard from her was her expression of fear and horrifield scream. Then she disappeared.

Umbridge was no more.

-------------------------------------

Because I was so late with the update in last chapter I wrote this one! I got Umbridge out!! Hallelujah!!! She wasn't shown so much in this story... Oh well dosen't matter. From my point of view, this wasn't so funny chapter... -sigh- Review please!!!!!!!!!


	11. Tortune the Hat

Hiya again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am hyper! I ate lots of chocholate and it was _mint_chocholate!!!!! My friends know what it does to me!!!!!! -Attacks to a carrot, yells that it is evil and that she have to kill it and cuts it in three pieces and then puts them under a table- ((You can ask from my sister... this actually happened...)) Sooooo! I think I am going to have fun in writing this chapter!!! AND I FOUND TAROT CARD DECK!!!! And Review please!!! I wanna know what you think about this poor-excuse-of-story-that-dosen't-even-have-a-plot!

/Ryou to Bakura/

//Bakura to Ryou//

#Malik to Marik#

Marik to Malik

:Yugi to Yami:

::Yami to Yugi::

((ME!!!))

_-The Sorting Hat-_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

Chapter 11:

Everybody was quiet after Umbridge had dissapeared. They were all in shock, exept Malik/Marik, Yami (thought he was suprised), Seto and of course, Bakura/Ryou. Even Yugi was shoched, he had thought that Ryou would do something to stop Bakura or even try to get more time so Yami could do something. BUt that didn't happen. It almost feeled like Ryou had helped Bakura. :Yami.. Why didn't Ryou try to stop Bakura?:

::I don't know, Yugi... I really don't know.. I tried to save the woman, but wasn't fast enought. I also tought that Ryou would try to gain some time for me to save her...::

Yugi nodded his head to Yami mentaly. Yami had put him to controll their body. He didn't know why. Yugi wouldn't hadn't mind if Yami stayed in controll... He shuggered it off and looked over at Malik (or was it Marik?) and Bakura (definitily Bakura. Ryou wouldn't look like that.). Bakura was smirking insanely ((Is that a word?)) and then turned to Malik (Marik?) and said aomething. Apparently funny ( from Malik/Marik's perspective) because Malik started to laugh.

Yugi frowned. How could Bakura sent the professor to the Shadow Realm just like that? Didn't he care how Ryou would feel when he wound out that Bakura had 'got ridden' of one of the professors? How Ryou would have to feel everyone stare at him and whisper how he had sebd Umbridge in _somewhere_? How could Bakura do that?! So he decided to voice his thoughts. He marched to Bakura and Malik/Marik.

Bakura looked at him litlle ((LITLLE!!!)) suprised look on his features. " What do you want?" He asked as he looked at the trembling form of Yugi.

"How could you? Don't you care about how Ryou will feel?" Yugi looked up at Bakuras face. Bakura still had that smirk on his face. "Answer me!" Bakura still didn't answer, just turned away from him and started to talk to Malik. Yugi felt anger rose inside him. "Answer me! Damnit!" Well now he had Bakuras attention.

"Malik... Did Yugi just swore?"

"I think I heard it too... Are you sure it isn't Yami?"

"Yes.Hey! Maybe I should send the twerp Pharaoh and his hikari into Shadows too? We would get rid of them!" How he got that idea from that Yugi had cursed, is beyond me...

"That is a good idea! Hey weren't you going to do that few days ago?"

"Yep, but didn't remember! I had some... _business_ with Ryou." Bakura said with a perveted smirk. Malik looked litlle pale after hearing that. "So thats why he was so grumpy... He almost killed me when I asked why he was.. ah, had a little problem with walking..." he muttered under his breath. They continued chatting and didn't notice that Yugi was rapidly loosing his patience. And was at the end of his robe... now.

"GOD DAMNIT TOMB ROBBER!!! ANSWER ME!!!!" Yugi screamed, strainght into Bakuras ear. He had somehow got a hold from his ear...

"Oh Ra, that hurt! Answer to what, you brat?"

Yugi blushed from embrasment. "You don't remember?" He waited as Bakura stared at him blankly and sweatdropped. "Apparently not. I asked-"

"'Kura! Lets go to make havoc!" the blonde, known as Malik ( or Marik), yelled.

"Agreed!"

And the two ran off.

--------------------------------

"Now what to do, what to do..."

"Dunno... Could we send some more professors to Shadows?"

"Nah... Already one sent... Maybe we could set something on fire?"

"That's a good idea! ...But what?"

"Umm.. How about that Hat?"

"Of course! How didn't Mariku think about it?"

"Because you are not me!" Bakura replied happily to Mariks' question. Marik 'hph'ed and turnrd his head away from Bakura dramatically. Bakura rolled his eyes. Then he turne towards the way that would lead to a gargoyle that hid the Headmasters office behind it. "Lets go!" and he runned off.

"Wait for me!" Marik yelled and ran after him.

---------------------------------

/Well... Have you found it?/

//Just a moment.. I will find it in mere seconds... Then we can party, burn the Hat, party some more, have _fun_, and did I mention party?//

/Bakura.../ Ryou growled.

//What? AH! FOUND IT!!!// "Marik, Malik! I found it! It was under that stool!"

"What stool? I don't see any stool!" Malik yelled and looked around. All he saw was Ryou, Bakura, Marik, a table, a bookshell, and when he looked down, a stool which he stood...

"Oh..."

"Yes, that stool. Now lets go to burn this!"

_-You can't do such a thing! I will be needed to Sort the new students that will come to this school!-_

"Too bad! I don't like you! You go to other people heads and look into their memories and other _personal_ things!" Bakura barked out agrily. He really hadn't liked it when the Hat had got into his hikaris mind... "Don't you remember how my hikari and I talked about stoling you, ripping in pieces and burning?"

_-Yes, I remember, you brat!-_ "Suchs a language from a hat.." _-Shut up! I have send a singal to Albus and he will be here shortly and save me!-_ "I doupt that... Because we are leaving... Now!"

Ans so they disppeares, just as the offices door opened and Dumpledore rushed in. And after him Snape and McGonall. "What it is, Albus?" Minerva asked as the Headmaster looked around, searching something.

"It is gone! Someone stool the Sorting Hat!" When the two other professors heard that, ones eyebrown twitched and another drew in a sharp breath (( Can you figure out who?))

----------------------------------

In the Slythering common-room, boys fifth year dotormities, four figures had gathered around a hat. The Sorting Hat of Hogwarts School of Magic, actually it was. And the four figures were four boys. Two of them with white hair, one with feminime looking features, another, more masculine and with wilder hair. Then there were two blonds. Like the two others, one of them had more feminime features than the other, and the second ones hair looked like he had had an eletrick shock and in his lilac eyes were hints of insanity. More than the other three anyway.

_-You can't!-_ The Hat shouted. _-I have a duty! A job to fill! Hogwarts future depents from me! Who will sort the childrens if not I?-_

"Don't know, but you are beginning to annoy me. All you have done past thirty minutes, is blabbing about how important you are!" The more feminime looking blonde said and glared at the Hat. Then he turned his head to his friends. "Can we now tortune it? Please?" he asked from them and made his puppy-dog eyes.

The feminime white-haired boy looked at his 'twin'. "Well, Bakura, can we start now?" he asked. The other white-haired boy, identited as Bakura, nodded and said "I just had to decide how we will tortune it... Ryou do you have any dagges?" The first whitenette, Ryou, nodded and gave one dagger to Bakura. Bakura grinned devilishly and turned towards the blond pair.

"Ne, Marik. Do you have matchsticks?" he asked and the blond with hair-that-deny-gravity, Marik, shook his head. Bakura then looked at the other blond. "Malik?" the other blond, Malik, also shook his head for negative.

"AARGH! You are useless!!" Bakura yelled and pulled his hair.

"Now Bakura, calm down! I have matchsticks!" Ryou yelled and showed them into Bakuras hand. For few seconds, Bakura just blankly stared at them and then hugged at Ryou and nuzzled his nose to Ryous cheek. "I knew my hikari is the best! He has always everything I need!" Ryou blushed and tried to get away. "Bakura.. We really should start the tortuning or somebody could walk in.." Malik said as he looked as Ryou began to turn blue. Hearing that caused dramatic chance in Bakura and he turned back to the Hat. Ryou mounthed Malik his thanks.

"Marik.. Will you help me to destroy this damned Hat?"

"Of course Mariku will help 'Kura!"

"Then lets get started!"

----10 minutes later-----

"Now that everyone and everything is ready..." Marik started...

"...We can began the Tortuning! Finally..." ...And Malik ended, mutterin the last part under his breath.

"Don't be so grumpy!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

" I said: I am not!"

"Mariku says that Hikari-Pretty is grumpy!"

"Mariku that, Mariku this!"

"Now Hikari-Pretty is mean! Mariku knows what Mariku will do! But only after the Hat is dead!"

"CAN WE FINALLY BEGAN????!!!!!!!!" Ryou screamed. He looked really angry. "I have waited about half an hour! I wanna tortune something! And if we don't tortunr that Hat, I will tortune you!" _-That is a lot better idea than tortuning me! I agree with the smart white-haired boy!- _"You shut up! Or I will just send you to Shadows!" _-Yes Sir!-_ "Good." Now Ryou glared at the three others in the room. "Have you finally agreed that is Malik grumpy or not? Yes? Good. Now we begin. Really." And he took out the matchstick, which he had put in his pocet while they didn't do anything else than argue. And then he looked at the Hat with evil glint in his eyes and started to tortune it by burning it slowly from sides. Very slowly. Then the other three joined and all of them burned it. Exept Bakura. He had started cut it with his dagger.

_-No please, stop! I will do anything!-_ That stopped them.

"Anything?" The Hat nodded (If it can nod..). _-Anything.-_

"If we asked you to spy Dumpledore?"

Hat hesitated a litlle, then agreed. Ryou smiled at it. "Good."

----------------------------------------

The next morning, Dumpledore found his precious Sorting Hat, from under that very stool that it was stolen, burnt and ripped.

----------------------------------------

I didn't have so much fun writing this.. My mom took me away from the computer and ordered me to go out to calm down.. So I wasn't hyper anymore when I came to write... And for that why this is litlle late, in wednesday I had (I was in) school from 8:25 to 20:40. And yesterday, well, it was (how in the Hell do you say it?) Finnis indepence? Autonomy? (Well somthing like that..) day ,so my parents wouldn't let me to computer! -Waaah!-


	12. Random stuff before Halloween

I have no idea when Halloween is... And that how this storys time-line goes.. I am horrible author!!!!

And **xXDeidara-chanXx**... I LOVE YOU!!! -Hugs and cuddles- My savior!!!! I know that my english ain't so good... TT.TT THANK YOU!!!! -more hugs-

Chapters one and two **edited**!!!!

/Ryou to Bakura/

//Bakura to Ryou//

#Malik to Marik#

Marik to Malik

:Yugi to Yami:

::Yami to Yugi::

((ME!!!))

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_-Voices from anything that dosn't have a mounth, or are just those, voices-_

**Disclaimer: Don't own and never will... Not even the visitors in this chap...**

**Warnings: Cursing (this story has Bakura... Isn't it obvious?), shonen-ai, ummm... **

Chapter 12: Some random stuff before Halloween

It was the the night before Halloween. Ryous cat Kotehok, was tortuning Maliks books, destroying his homework.. "You stupid cat! And I just had done those..." Malik wailed over his destroyed homework. There was an essee for Trasfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, etc... Poor Malik... He had spent four hours only doing that Potion essee...

"Malik.. What is that?" Ryou asked and pointed a note in a notice board. Malik looked up from his killed homework and went to look. He readed it over once before paling a little and turning to Ryou.

"What's matter?"

"It is... Halloween party/feast... tomorrow... And it is not only that... It is _costume_ party!" Malik paled more by every word and Ryou started to looke pale too.. Well paler than usually!

"Tomorrow?"

"Yep.."

"We have to hurry... If our yamis find out.. I don't even want to think about it.. It would be horrible!"

"What would be horrible?" Ryou and Malik heard Bakuras voice behind them.

"Ba-bakura... No-nothing! We weren't speaking about anything important!" Ryou tried. But it didn't succees. Because Marik had found the note that told about the feast. "Hey 'kura! Come look this! I think I wound this 'nothing important' thing that our hikaris were talking! There is a Halloween party tomorrow!" Bakura went over to Marik and lookede at the note. He smirked. "I see what would be horrible... They didn't want us to know because it is a costume party! And they don't want that the two of us will dress them! Oh Ryou, I am hurt!" he said and hold his hand over where his heart was.

While the two yamis continued read about the party, the two hikaris silently crept away. When they were out of the common room, they sighed from relief. "I thought that they would chain us up and start to plan costumes for us! At last we got away!" Malik exlaimed as the two started to walk futher away from the common room.

"For now... What about then, when we have to go back?" Ryou asked from Malik.

"Oh crap... I didn't think about that..."

"I have noticed that usually you don't think..." Ryou said playfully and Malik elbowed him.

--------Back Whit Yamis----------

After twenty minutes of planning what to make the hikaris wear, Marik noticed that something was off. "Hey, 'kura... Did we forgot something?"

"Hm? I don't think so? We remebered to look everything we need, like skirts, shirts, boots -whit heels of course- and to lock our hikaris... We forgot to lock our hikaris! We have find them now!!!" Bakura paniced and rushed out of the room. "WAIT FOR ME!" and Marik not long after him.

-------------------------------------------

"Where are they!! We have looked from everywhere but Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff common rooms!" Bakura raged as he and Marik were looking their hikaris. How nobody noticed them was a mystery. "They couldn't go there, could they Marik?" he asked from the other yami.

"Dunno 'kura! We could always go to look!" Marik replied happily.

"Then lets go!"

-------------------------------------------

First they went to check the Huffelpuff dorms. As everyboby already guessed, the two weren't there. But most of Huffelpuffs were, and they were looking at the two yamis litlle... _funnily_. Now, how the yamis weren't noticed when they wandered in halls, but were noticed now, in Hufflepuff dorms, is again, a mystery.

"What are you looking at you brats?" Bakura asked from some second year students. More like growled the question out... Oh well! That scared the second years even more. What, why? Wouldn't you be afraid if suddenly there is two boys.. mans.. whatever.. standing in the middle of your common room? They appaered from out of nowhere, for Gods sake!

"No-nothing... Just fondering.. what are you do-doinginhere!" one of the bravest ones yelled, the last part coming out so quiqly that Bakura couldn't hear it right. What he heard was : Do-dong her! Do-dong as in someone just knoked a bell.

"What the Hell are you suttering you... Marik what is a good word for this one?" Bakura asked from Marik. Marik looked at the boy. "Mariku would say... hmm... Oh this is hard.. Pudding!"

"Pudding?"

"Yes, pudding!"

"Well it's your word... So! What the Hell are you suttering you pudding!" At this point, the boy was looking at them disbelivinginly ((Sp?)) . _'How crazy are these two? Pudding?'_

"Nothing.." that said he walked away. His friends were quiqly behind him. That left Bakura and Marik wondering what to do next.

"So they weren't here... But they can't be in the Ravenclaw dotormities!"

"Why not 'kura?"

"Because _Kaiba_ is there!"

"Oh.. But it dosn't hurt if we look?" Marik asked.

"Well, not... but.."

"What?"

"I can't - I won't- belive that our hikaris are there!" and so Bakura run out of the common room.

"'kura is tooo troublesome... Now I began to sound that pineapple-haired boy wrom that anime... Just great..." -.-U

'-----Somewhere----'

A certain genius sneezed. His friend looked at him, worried. "Are you okay Shika?"

"Yeah... someone just brobably talked about me... I hope it wasn't Ino... Womans are so troublesome..."

'----Back in Hogwarts (now whit hikaris)----'

"Ryou.. are you sure it was a good idea to go first in the Gryffindor dorms, then Huffelpuffs and then Ravenclaws? I am sure somebody noticed us!"

"Oh shut up Malik... We now only have to go back to our room and get all our stuff and then go to hide somewhere where our yamis don't find us... That way we can be saved from the fate of being dressed up by our yamis.."

"You are right... Lets get going.."

So, the hikaris had cheated their yamis by going from common room to common room, and now they were going back to their dotormities. And everything went well until...

"AHA!! MARIKU FOUND THEM!!! 'KURA!!! MARIKU FOUND THE HIKARIS!!!" yelled, well you know who I am talking about, Marik. Few seconds later Bakura stood next to Marik, panting slightly. "You -huff- found them?"

"Yep! They are there!" Marik said and pointed to left where stood two frozen hikaris. Bakuras hikari waved a little the pushed the other to run and they were off.

"NOT AGAIN!!! AFTER THEM!!! WE CAN STILL GET THEM!!!" Bakura yelled and took off after the hikaris. Marik shoulders slumped and he sweatdropped. Hikari-Pretty... Why are you running?

#Maybe because I have some sense? So that I can protekt myself from crazy-psychopath-perverts?#

That was mean... Marik whined. #So?# But dosn't matter! I will find you and put you to fear that leather skirt that Ryou wore some time ago! #No! No that one!!# Oh yes... Marik purred Then I can tie you up... and molest you.. #Stop!# Malik sounded little paniced. Marik felt hurt As you fish... Hikari-Pretty...# And cut the link. He didn't hear as Malik called him. Marik looked up and noticed that he was still standing in the same spot where he had spotted the hikaris. He started to jog after Bakura, it hadn't been more than few minutes that he had ran after the hikaris. Marik could still find them. Even tought, the idea of dressing the hikaris didn't look so fun anymore...

----------------

Bakura had started running, not even noticing that Marik wasn't behind him. He wanted to get Ryou! He knew what he would put Ryou wear! And it didn't involve dress or something like that! Only white cat-ears and tail, black shirt, and black jeans and boots! It wasn't bad! Allthought, he wouldn't have minded if Ryou was dressed in a skirt, he didn't wan't that his angel was seen in a dress or skirt by anyother than him. And he was sure that Marik felt the same for Malik.

He was only few metres behind Ryou. Only litlle more and he could reach with his hand and get him! Only litlle more... There!

"AIIEEE!! Malik help me!" Ryou screamed when he felt Bakura grap a hold of his robe. Malik stopped and turned around to help his friend, but Marik had used the Shadows to get to them quiqly and had hugged his light behind and now both hikaris were trapped.

"Waaah! Bakura! Let go! I don't wanna be dressed in a dress!"

"I am not going to dress you in a dress!" that gaught Ryous attention. He looked over his shoulder at his darkness. "You are not?" he asked, little unsure about the answer. "I am not, going, to, dress, you, into, a skirt. Understood?" Ryou nodded and looked at his friend. He was having similiar consevation with his own darkness.

"Then I think we should go back to our room?" Ryou asked from Bakura, who raised an eyebrown and answered. "Of course, dear Ryou... I can think what we could do the rest of this night..."

Ryou bluhed heavily. Bakura smirked and suddenly Ryou wound himself from Bakuras arms in bridal style while Bakura was running somewhere. "Waah! What are you doing?!"

"To do something for the rest of night!" Bakura replied happily to Ryous' question. Ryou sighed deeply and decided that fighting wouldn't do any good and wrigled to get comfortable. Then he remembered Malik and yelled over Bakuras shoulder. "We go now, Malik! Have fun!"

"_WHAT!! RYOU COME BACK!!!" _

Ryou chuchled.

------Night time! Bakura has a dream!------------

Just where in the Hell am I? Not in that castle... Not in home... All here is is white!!!! Am I becoming crazy??!!!! I already am... So that is not it... Oh! There is Ryou!!

"Hey! Ryou!" I yelled. He turned to look at me. But something was wrong. His expression was one of confusion. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" he asked. Now I know where I am! Somehow I am in my memories!!! Ahhh, good memories... This is the one where Ryou and I met first time... What now? Why is everything blurring?! Ra-damnit I wanted to see this!!

Ah it's clearing now... Ooo, another one! This is when that stubid Yugi and his friens were out of town... Somewhere... Ryou was very funny at that time... He was cursing at everybody, using those black clothess, and was always in bad mood and disagreing with every one... So he had become a real teenager ( or if you will, like me in my baddest)... And now its' chansing again... Can't I watch just one memory in peace?

_'No'_

And why in the Hell not? And who are you?

'_I am the Voice and and I have decided that you are to wake up now'_

Nuh uh

_'Yes. Your hikari is waiting'_

I hate voices...

-------End of Bakuras dream!---------

Bakura woke up, looking around rapidly. _'Where did that Voice of doom go?' _ Poor Bakura didn't understand that the Voice couldn't be in the real world, unless you were insane... _-So that's why I can talk in here! I was wondering that woh could I talk in here, but because that guy is insane I can talk! And keep him up all night!-_ Sorry, forgot that Bakura is insane...

_'It is here, ready jump on me and molest me!'_

_-Hey! I wouldn't molest you!-_

Hey! Would you shut up and continue whit the story?!

_'But you still would jump on me!'_

_-So?-_

_'It's bad enought!'_

_-Reeeeaallyyy?-_

_'Yea, you annoyning-Voice-of-doom!'_

Are they ingoring me?

_-I may be annoyning, but not the Voice of doom! It's my brother!-_

_'Then what one are you? Litlle fairies?'_

Yep, they are doing just that...

_-No. I am _-Drumss- _The best voice of all! Voice of - - - - Insanity!!!- _

_'You understand that I am staring at you -- where-ever you are--- like you are stupid?'_

_-I am not stupid, just Insane.-_

_'And that is a good thing?'_

_-It's better than being stupid.-_

_'True. So... What are you doing here?'_

_-Keeping you up so you will be tired in morning! And I am doing damn good job!-_

_'If that is all, I am going to sleep...'_

_-Hey! You can't go to sleep! I still have to tell you stories about other people who I have met!-_

_'Okay, okay... Just get over with it...'_

_-Right. So the first one I met was a Blonde egyptian... Strange isn't it? But he was insane! So, first, I...-_

I give up... Tell me when you are finished...

-----------It is mornig!-----------------

"Bakura! Get up! We have to.. go.. to breakfeast... What the Hell happened to you?" Bakura hear the all too cheery voice of Ryou say to him.

"Voices." Bakura said simply. He had dark rings around his eyes. An looked like this **O**.**O**

"Oh.."

-----------------------------------------

And I will stop in here! Review pwease! Pwease?


	13. From Halloween to Crishmash!

I AM ALIVE!!!!!!!! -ducks from all the flying items- I AM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Would you believe me if I said that I was travelling all around Finland?? Ah.. I didn't think so... Actually my plot bunnies decided to leave for a crishmash holidays and never come back... So I had no idea what to write!!! I AM SORRYYYYY!!!

This chapter was a pain to write... So I would be very happy if you could give me some ideas!!! I think I could even use ones where Ryou decides to wear a pink tutu and go to a date with Seto...

I think that I will put from my litllesisters (A.K.A Pidgeon from now on)´request her 'chacrater' in here (actually that thing isn't even a living object..) Say hello to Lerppo the Star!!

**mystralwind **I think I may ( I will) use your idea... Maybe even in this chapter!

**HazyCloudlet** Mahaaa!! She was Oo????? Did ya take a picture? If did I wanna see!!

**THANS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!!**

**Warnings: cursing, shonen-ai/Yaoi I would say... and Bakura and Marik being perverts...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter**

/Ryou to Bakura/

//Bakura to Ryou//

#Malik to Marik#

Marik to Malik

:Yugi to Yami:

::Yami to Yugi::

((ME!!)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Chapter 13: In which we jump from Halloween to Chrishmas! Well aren't I an evil one...

Now it was the Halloween eve. Every student was in the Great Hall. Exept Malik and Ryou. They were tied in their room, their backs facing, while their yamis were about to go in the Halloween party. How fun.

Or not.

"Bakura/ Marik!! You can't go there!" the hikaris yelled, trying to stop their darker sides.

"And why not?" Bakura asked.

"Look at you! Do you really think that _I_ would let someone see _me _in those?! Or that I would look like that?!!!" Ryou yelled with a red face. He had referred to the clothess that Bakura was wearing. It wasn't that the clothess were bad, no! But that was the problem. They were too good.

Bakura looked sexy. Everything he was wearing was black leather. From toes to head. And _Ryou_ ((Noone knows it's Bakura, not Ryou...)) can't look sexy! To the rest of the world, Ryou is all cuddly and cute. Not sexy. And Marik wasn't better. He was just as sexy as Bakura.

So the hikaris were trying everything to stop their yamis from going to the party. There would be too many deaths from blood-loss. And Yami would think-again- that Bakura and Marik had -again- abused Ryou and Malik and left them to die somewhere.

"Too bad, we are going! But we can't leave you here... Someone could find you!" Bakura yelled.

"Then we take them to somewhere else!!!!" Marik exlaimed happily. "Maybe in some classroom... Empty classrooom..."

Bakura nodded and pulled out a dagger, then he cut the ropes around Ryou and pulled him up. "You heard what Marik said! You and Malik are going to some old classroom!" he said and pulled Ryou over his shoulders. "Marik, take Malik and lets go! We have a Pharaoh to annoy!" Bakura said and walked out of the room.

Marik yelled a small 'Yatta!' and started to follow Bakura, pulling a fighting and screaming Malik behind him.

-------------------------------

Bakura and Marik were having time of their lives. When they had arrived, half of the people in the Hall had fainted, and the Pharaoh had stomped agrily to them and asked where 'Ryou and Malik are?'. When Marik had replied that Malik and Ryou were in their room, Yami didn't -of course- believe them. So he kept asking them what had they done to them. And they answered with ridles. Yami was now so angry that you could pratically see the steam coming from his ears.

"Hey 'Kura! Yami is coming here again!! What will we answer this time?" Marik asked from Bakura while munching a jelly bean. "That was good!! It was blood!! But not as good as my hikaris blood! I guess... Haven't tasted it..."

"I don't know what to answer to the Pharaoh... And why would you want to taste your hikaris blood? Wouldn't that mean that you want to hurt him?" Bakura said while trying to find the same kind of bean that Marik had ate just a minute ago.

"You are right... But maybe I could taste it while doing dirty things to him... I would just love to have Malik tied up in a bed, all flushed and already little out of breath... Then opening his delicious looking mouth only so that my name would faal from them with a plead to come to bed... To take him-"

"That's enought! I don't want to hear your fantasies!!" Bakura yelled. _'But it would be fun to try it with Ryou... Firs I have to find another room where I can.. tortune him... That stupid cat is now always sitting in front of the last one...'_

By now, Yami had arrived to the two. "Now, this is the last time I am going to ask you this._ Where. Are. Ryou. And. Malik?_"

"They are in a closet that is in the third floor. In the corridor that has that stupid statue of a wizard with house-elf that is cleaning his shoes, third door to left from the statue.." Bakura answered truthfully. Yami looked suprised and Marik shocked. " 'Kura!! I thought that we weren't going to tell him in another twenty minutes or so!!" Marik exlaimed. "You are right, but I didn't want to hear Pharaos annoyning voice anymore." "Oh, okay... But I think it would have been more fun to annoy him some more..."

Yami, not quite belivingin Bakura, left. Even if he didn't belive Bakura, didn't mean that he couldn't check. Mumbling some insults under his breath, he tried to find the statue of a wizard and a house-elf. When he wound it -an half an hour later- he spend ten minutes in trying to figure out which of the door was third door to left from the statue (( Come on!! It can't be that hard!! Yami: You are the one who makes me to do it!!)).

Now before Yami opens the door, I will tell you few things about this _closet._ It is not an ordinary closet. Not ordinary at all. It actually doest this; If somebody is in the room, anything another person who has similiar soul singature as the person in the room wishes, will happen to the person in the room.So this is as a whish come true to our dear pervert yamis, Bakura and Marik. They just don't know it. Too bad for them...

So what do you think Yami saw when he opened the door? Malik and Ryou dancing around singing about flowers and peace and love in flower dresses, of course! Well, no. Can you guess?

Not?

Come on! You can do it! If you can't, then roll some way back up and look what both Malik and Bakura thought.

You have done it now? Good.

So when Yami opened the door there wasn't Malik or Ryou in flower dress singing. No no... Actually they were tied up in a bed ((NOTICE!!! Only ONE bed!)). Somehow Malik had managed to crawl over Ryou, so that his legs were in between Ryous legs. And Malik (from Yamis option) was sucking Ryous face off. Yami stared at them sometime with a blank look. Then he calmly shut the door and started to walk away. When he was apout five metres from the door, he went to stand by the wall for a minute with the blank look on his face. Then he sat down. And then slammed the back of his head to the wall. And did it again. He did it few more times before he stood up and walked away.

Because he didn't look back, he didn't see the other two yamis, who both had confused expression on their faces. They both had exepted to Yami to run into the room to untie Malik and Ryou. But instead he had just standed in the doorway, staring into the room and them left. So now, confused and curious, they decided to peek in the closet.

When they looked in, their both's jaw dropped to floor. Whatever they had exepted _this _was_ not _not it! Bakura was busy with drooling and thinking what he could do now with the two in the room... It wasn't everyday you saw your hikari and your best friends hikari making out, panting and -somehow- shirtless. And while Bakura drooled, Marik felt a bang in his chest. But then he saw how his hikaris behind was swaying. It looked like Marik was going to jump in any second... Sorry I was late! He was already there, and had turned Malik around so that they were now facing eachother. All Malik could say was "Marik.." before Marik started to ravish his hikaris lips.

Bakura, who was still in the doorway, looked at the scene before him. Marik as kissing Malik passionately and Ryous hand were all over Malik who was panting quite heavily now, groaning and moaning when Marik bit gently to his lips. Staring few minutes until he couldn't take it anymore, he stalked to next to the bed. "Can I join in?" he asked, lust visible in his voice.

All occupants in the bed looked at him. Then Ryou opened his mounth. "Of course Bakura... Come here, before I jump on you!" he said, with a litlle sadistick gleam in his eyes. Bakura happily obeyed and then he frowned. "What's frong, 'Kura?" Ryou asked with a worried look on his face.

"Do you understand Ryou, my dear hikari, that all of you have absolutely too much clothes on?" was all warning that Ryou got before Bakura attacked to him.

Marik and Malik, catching on, joined to Bakura.

So they spent a nice night. Do I need to say more?

---------------------------------

It was already time of crishmas break. All students that would go home for crishmas would leave today. Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Yugi, Yami and Seto weren't going back to Japan. It would be just too much work. At last it was too much work for Bakura and Marik. Because as they discovered at that evening, Kaiba had left to spend his crishmas with Mokuba. So it was only the yami hikari pairs that were going stay in Hogwarts.

"Ahh, there isn't Kaiba around to molest my hikari! What a wonderfull break this will be!" Bakura yelled when he, Marik, Malik and Ryou who had been dragged along, were outside of the castle. There was already snow, and Bakura was enjoying it with his whole heart. He was even rolling in it. And all time he was talking how wonderfull, nice fantastick and so on.. it was that Kaiba had left the castle. Even if only for a few weeks or so. What Bakura failed to notice, was that Malik was slowly but surely doing a snowball and was now aiming it at his head.

SPLASH

"WHO THE HELL!?!?!?" Bakura screamed and looked around agrily. All he saw was a giglling Ryou _'Cute.. And Ryou wouldn't do it...'_, Marik who was laughing madly_ 'Marik could, but didn't so it leaves only...'_ and Malik who was whistling innocently _'Bingo.'_

"MALIK!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! RYOU!!! HELP MEEE!!" Malik screamed and tried to run away from the chasing Bakura. Ryou just shook his head and yelled his reply "Sorry! You have to deal with him yourself!" "TRAITOR!!!" Malik yelled and then got hit by a snowball.

"THATS IT!!!! THIS MEANS WAR, BAKURA!!" Malik yelled and started to make snowballs. Just as he was about to throw them, Bakura throwed -somehow- few dozen of them at him.

_------------_

"That was unfair!!" Malik whined when he got out of a pile of snow formed by thr snowballs that Bakura had thrown. "Since when have I been fair?" Bakura asked raising a eyebrown. "Don't know, thought that Ryou could have rubbed some manners in you..." Malik muttered as they strolled back in to the castle. His and Bakuras 'war' had lasted only few minutes. But they still bicered. Ryou sighed as he listened them. "Let's get going. I am sure that Malik is freezing." When Marik heard that, he realized that Ryou was right. Malik had his arms wrapped around himself and he was shiwering. Seeing this Marik scooped Malik to his arms and started to jog towards the castle.

"Wha-what are you doing!" Malik squaled out and glutshed a hold of his yamis shirt.

"Carrying you, Malik-Pretty. It is faster this way than to have you to walk on your own." Marik answered. Malik blushed a litlle and hid his face to Mariks chest. He sniffed a litlle. _'Marik smells nice...'_ he decided and sniffled again.

--------------------------------

What our dear gang didn't notice, was three pair of curious eyes.

"Hey Hermione... Tell me, am I seeing things or is there two Ryous and two Maliks'?" Harry asked.

"I don't think that you are seeing things, Harry... Because I just the same." both, Hermione and Ron answered to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"We have to find out who the other two are! I don't remember them! I haven't seen them anywhere! They could be spys!!" Hermione whishpered rapidly. "So towards the library we go! We have research to do!!" she said and grapped a hold of both of her friends and dragged them with her.

------------------------------------

"Aaaargh! Ryou! Do you know where I put that present I was going to sent to Isis" Malik yelled as he ran around their room, searching for Isis present. The next day would be the 25th of december, and the poor owl who would have to travel a long way...

"I think it is next to Rishisd present, over on that table." Ryou said and pointed at the table that was nearest the door. Malik looked and there it was.

"How didin't I notice it? I am sure I looked from there too..." Malik muttered as he picked the presents up and then went to look for Horus.

/You know.. It was pretty mean to hide that present from Malik and then put it back../

//So?//

/Ahh.. Nothing.../

//What are you going to give to me tomorrow? Something nice..?// Bakura purred to Ryou.

/You have to wait to find out, Baku-chan/

//Awww... Meanie!//

-------------------------------------

Everyone that hadn't gone home to crishmas were in the Great Hall. The Hall itself was full of all kind of crismash... stuff... There was six crishmas trees. And _all _Tables were green and red. That didn't set well with some of the people... But otherwise, the crishmas feast went well. Even if there wasn't that many people. Only seven Gryffindors (Yugi, Yami, Harry, Hermione, Ron and two others... Wait a minute!! I forgot Fred and George!!! So there is nine Gryffindors.. How did this happen?), five Huffelpuffs, about ten Ravenclaw and then our dear Slytherings... Ryou and Malik. There was three other Slytherings but they are not important. Well, Draco is, but not at the moment.

"Hey Ryou.. What is this?" Malik asked and pointed at one plate that had something that no-one could identity. Ryou stared at it sometime. Then he shuggered. "I don't know.. But it dosen't look good. I don't think that you should.. eat it..." But it was already too late. Malik had already stuffed a spoonfull of the unidentited stuff to his mounth. Ryou waited to Malik to spit it out but nooo... He actually took more!

"This is actually good! It tastes like chocklid and strawberries!" Malik said as he ate it. Ryou looked like he didn't believe him, but tried still some. To his delight he wound out that Malik was right.

"Aaa! This _is_ good!" Ryou said and then took a plate of it himself.

So the rest of the feast, they ate only the unidentited stuff, that they called now 'chockolateberries'...

--------------------------------------

The next morning when Malik woke up, he noticed that he had something on his foot. First he tought it was Marik, but then he looked there, he noticed that there wasn't Marik but...

"PRESENTS!!!" Malik yelled and started to squel like a litlle kid he was. This is how Ryou woke up:

**Ryou's POV**

I was happily sleeping, when suddenly, something jumped on me! It was horrible! I couldn't breathe! I tried to push the something on me off, but it only hold thiger and started to squal. Something about presents... Then it dawned to me.. The creature who tried to kill me was Malik, who noticed that now is crismas morning and that he has got presents.. Nothing to worry about... Only presents...

"PRESENTS!!!" I screamed and sat up, so quiqly that Malik got knoked off to the floor.

"Ouch Ryou... What for that was?" he asked from me. But I ingored him and looked towards my foots and noticed that there was presents! I grapped all of them and went to the commonroom, whit all of my presents.

**End of Ryou's POV**

Malik stared at the doorway where Ryou had disappeared. Then he shuggered and grapped his own presents and followed Ryou. When he got in there, he noticed that the Malfoy boy was there as well, already opening his packets. Ryou was sitting in one of the commonrooms sofas, waiting for Malik to come so that they could open their packets together.

"You know, Ryou... I am not sure if I want to know what I got from Isis.. Or Marik!" Malik said to Ryou as he sat floor next to the sofa Ryou was sitting.

"You are right... I am not sure if I have enought courage to open this" Ryou said and gestured towards an innocent looking packet " as it is from Bakura." Malik nodded and turned his attention to his presents. The first one he picked up was wrom Yugi and Yami.

"How much you bet that there is some sweets and a pack of Duel Monster cards?"

"Nothing, because I know that you are right. They propably got the same for me." Ryou said and picked up his pakcet that was from Yami and Yugi. He opened it, and, as they had thought, a bag of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and a bag of Duel Mondter cards. "Yep, we were right. Now I can open the rest of my packets!" Ryou said and started to open his packets. Malik looked at him sometime and then started to open his packets.

And because I am Lazy, I will just list what they got.

Ryou:

Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and a booster bag (Yugi and Yami)

A light blue dress, and what we will just call.. underwear (Kaiba) ((How he knows what size Ryou is is beyond me..))

137 Positions for Man Sex' by I. M. Agay and handcuffs (Marik)

Creampuffs, two books (How to turn your boyfriend on' by (again) I. M. Agay and Easy cooking' by I. B. Urneverything), a rope and few candles. And a letter, but it's not important. Now anyway. (Bakura)

A Weasley sweater(White and a black snowflace) (The Weasley family)

Sweets, new boots and a necklade (Malik)

Some random stuff from fangirls and boys

Malik:

Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and a booster bag (Yugi and Yami)

A dagger, boots with heels (Bakura)

Bandages, book ('What to wear?' by Madame Obsession with Pink) and chockolate (Ryou)

A Weasley sweater ( Light violet) (The Weasley family)

Handcuffs, a kitty costume and perfume (Marik)

Random stuff from fangirls and boys

When they had opened their packets and blushed several times, they switched with their yamis so they could open their packets.

Bakura:

Blood Pops (Yami and Yugi)

A letter that said 'Just wait, I will have him!' (Kaiba)

Several daggers and a book (How to get a man pregant?' by Will do It) (Marik)

A plushie of Ryou and Bakura with t-shirts that said Uke (Ryou) and Seme (Bakura) and two t-shirts, that looked same as the plushies (Malik)

A note, misteltoe, leather strips, a body pen (Ryou)

Marik:

Sweets, lots of them (Yugi and Yami)

A sword and How to get a man pregant?' by Will do It (Bakura)

Cooking for Idiots and How to use food as in the 'wrong way' by V. Irgin, plus a note that says 'Have fun' (Ryou)

A necklade that said 'Malik's' (Malik)

Both had smirked when they noticed that they had both got the book 'How to get a man pregant?'. They weren't sure if it would work, put it wouldn't hurt to try. Marik couldn't help but feel jealous for Bakura. He could start trying immedaedly, but Marik would have to wait and try to get his hikari to realize that Marik loved him... Even if they had had fun at Halloween, he still hadn't told that he loved Malik. Marik wanted to his Malik-Pretty to realize it himself, damnit! -but he would tell him tonight!!!

--------------------------------

They had had a fun day. Malik and Bakura had started a snowballfight and Marik and Ryou had joined in. Somehow, Yami and Yugi had been dragged in. And when they got back into the castke, they were all dripping wet. And klock was almost 20:00.

"Aaargh! I have to hurry! I have something to do!" Malik yelled and took off.

"What was that?" Bakura asked as he looked after Malik.

"I don't know... He just said that he had something to do... Actually when I think about I have something to do!" Ryou said and ran off.

"Neh, 'Kura.. What is with our hikaris?" Marik asked as Ryou disappeared wrom wiew.

"I don't know Marik.. But I have a feeling that we will know soon..." Bakura said, and suddenly, both of them got a scrary feeling of Doom...

----------------------------------

When Marik got into their (being Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou) bedroom, first thing he noticed was that there was candles. All over the room. And that there was only one kingsized bed.

"Mariku.." he hear behind him. When he turned, he saw his Malik-Pretty, dressed in the cat costume he had got from Marik. Marik gulped.. He didn't like the look in his hikaris eyes. Well actually, he liked it too much...

"Mariku.. Would you like to join to me?" Malik asked.

Marik gulped again. Was his hikari.. Flirting with him?

"Come on Mariku.. I know you want to..."

---Yep, Malik-Pretty was definitily flirting with him. Trying to get him to bed by seducing poor Mariku.. Who had to held himself back so he wouldn't jump on Malik.

Malik pounted cutely and then got up and wrapped his arms around Marik. "Don't you like me, Mariku?" Malik asked quietly. When Marik didn't answer, he backed off and held his head down. "I-i am sorry... I just tought that.. maybe you.." Marik listened as Malik tried to say something that would make sense. Then he saw that some tears dropped to floor. And he couldn't take it anymore.

He spinned Malik around so he could look into his eyes. What he saw made his breath hitch. Malik had tears in his eyes and was flusthered, you could see it even under his tan. Marik used his thump to wipe off Malik's tears.

"Shh, Malik-Pretty... I like you... More than you can even imagine... I was just so suprised and happy... You don't know how long I have wanted to you to hold me like that... To have you in my arms... And kiss you.. To have you love me.." he said and rested his forehead to Maliks forehead, looking into his eyes. "The only question is.. Do you love me?"

"Mariku..." was all Malik said before he pressed his lips to his darker halfs lips. They kissed passionately, putting all their emotions to the kiss. When they parted, Malik was panting heavily and Marik was smirking. Malik smiled a little and then said "Of coarse I luv ya, ya big bad ass. Now as I was already trying to get ya to bed with me, will ya join me now?" his smile forming into a smirk as he felt his darker half lift him up and carry onto the bed.

"I would love to."

----------------------------------

There it is. Lerppo didn't appear in here, but it will, someday. And if you wasnt to know what happened to Ryou, it was about the same as Malik, only he went to another room, and Bakura jumped on him immeadly. And they used all they got for crishmas present. .

BYE!!!


	14. Maliks day without coffee

I put the rating to M because, for some people the last chapter could be too much. From my option, it isn't even bad... Maybe I will put this back to T...

And I am very sorry that this is late. I have... Ah little bit... Broplems whith my left arm... And a horrible exam week... And work! Work! WORK!!! And my little siblings...

/Ryou to Bakura/

//Bakura to Ryou//

#Malik to Marik#

Marik to Malik

:Yugi to Yami:

::Yami to Yugi::

((ME!!))

**Random sentencess**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter 14: An absolutely normal wednessday. And Malik's day without morning coffee...**

It was wednesday. Sun was shining and birds chirping... Pure white snow, spotless, glinting in the morning sun. Students were waking from their peacefull sleep, from the wonderfull world, known as Paradise of no worries, classes or Severus Snape. As I already told you, the students woke up to the cheerfull and soft singing of little birds-

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PERVET!!!!!!"

Or maybe not. The students woke up to the screaming of Malik Ishtal, who had been woken up by his snuggling yami. Who had thought that it would be nice to grope his hikari as the first thing in the morning...

"You fucking bastard!!! I could have sleep some more!!" Malik ranted to Marik as he went to look for his clothes. But in his state of anger, he didn't notice the wall in front of him, and colllided stainght to it, face first.

"Owie..."

"Waaah!!! My poor hikari!! Did it hurt?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Marik yelled and pratically flyed next to Malik who was rubbing his nose. Malik looked at Marik strangely. "I just runned to wall and you ask me if it hurt? Of course it hurt!!! Don't believe me? Try yourself!" Malik yelled and slammed Marik to the wall, face first of course.

"Owie... Malik-Pretty... That hurt!" Marik whined, and ingored the fact that his nose was bleeding. Then, a light bulb appeared next to his head, and he hugged Malik. "Malik-Pretty hurted Mariku... Now Mariku has to hurt Malik-Pretty... How should Mariku hurt Malik-Pretty?... Should Mariku just tie you up..? Or should Mariku cut you whit daggers...? Hmm.. Decisions, decisions... What does Malik-Pretty think?" Marik purred to Maliks ear.

What do you think Marik got for an answer? Hug and kisses? Something even better that the former? Nah...

SLAP!!!! Marik was slapped to his cheeck.

Stomp Stomp Stomp (Creak). Malik stomped to the door (And opened it).

SLAM. Malik slammed the door shut.

Marik stared at the door. _'Is Hikari-Pretty angry at me? Or was this his usual morning grumpniness before his morning coffe? Does Malik-Pretty even drink coffee?'_ **Do not fear, Marik Ishtal. Your hikari is not angry at you. **_'And who the Hell would you be?' _ **I am the Voise of randomness. I am here because the authoress is bored and does not have any ideas what to write. **_'Oh, 'kay.'_

And so, because the Voice of Randomness had said that Malik-Pretty isn't angry at him, Marik decided to wait until his Malik-Pretty comes back. Then he would bounce on him.

-------------------------------------------

Ryou watched as Malik stormed down to the commonroom. From what he could tell, Marik had been a pervert again. And in the wrong time. It was too early in the morning for Malik. It was, afterall, only 7:26AM. And Malik had yet to drink his morning coffee. So it had been _very_ bad time to be pervert. Ryou wouldn't be suprised if Marik was found dead up in the room...

"Did you sleep well, Malik?" Ryou asked with a fake smile and sickenly sweet voice.

"Oh _yes_... Until I was rudely awakened from my beaty sleep... By my own _yami..._ " Malik continued to mutter some.. _things_ under his breath. Ryou just sighed and started gather his stuf that he needed today. They had... Potions, Transfugarion, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand DADA. What a funny day...

"Malik! We should get going if you want to eat breakfeast and have your morning coffee!" Ryou called after Malik, who was now trying to get into a closet, while cursing his yami loundly. And cursing Yami and Ra because he hadn't had his morning coffee. When he heard Ryou say 'breakfeast' 'morning' and 'coffee', he got a very scary glint in his eyes.

"Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Malik said as he follewed Ryou out of the commonroom.

---------------------------------------------

When they got into the Great Hall, Malik sprinted towards the Slythering table, Ryou following calmly behind. But when Malik arrived to the Table, a horrifying sight was waiting him. He fell to his knees, a defeated look on his face.

"There is... no... coffee..." he said, tears steaming down his face. Ryou walked to him and patted him to shoulder. "Now, now... Malik, I am sure that we can find coffee to you from _somewhere_." Ryou said and then hugged Malik slightly. Malik looked at Ryou, his eyes shining with hope. "Really..?" "Of course!" Hearing this, Malik hugged Ryou thightly, and yelled "Thak you mommy!!"

"Mom...my?" Ryou said slowly.

"Yeah!!! I am going to call you mommy now!! You look like a girl and you are sooooooooooooooo gentle, but still strick!! And you promised coffee to me!!" Malik said and hugged even thigher. Poor Ryou was turning blue...Until Bakura took over.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill Ryou?" Bakura ranted, showing Maliks arms away. But then Malik attached himself to Bakura again and yelled "Daddy!!"

"WTF!?!?!?!?!?!" was Bakuras reaction to that.

"Well, if Ryou is my mommy, that makes you my daddy, right Bakura?!" Malik exlaimed happily. Bakura looked at him strangely. "...You missed your morning coffee?"

A sorrofull expression took over Malik's face. "Yes..." TT.TT

"Ah, that's what I thought.."

-----------------------------------

"Look at them! First it was 'Ryou' then 'Bakura'! Isn't it supsicious? And all I found from library was about possesions -and I am pretty sure it isn't that- schitsoprenia - and I don't think Professor Dumpledore would let mentally unstable people in Hogwarts- and when I went throught some books I found something about items with souls in them..." Hermione said to Ron and Harry, who were sitting next to her.

"So... Nothing came clearer?" Ron asked from Hermione.

"Well, no. Maybe I should do more research about the items I told to you... They were rather interesting! And the book I read about them told that all items have an 'eye' in them. And have you seen that pendat Ryou always wears? It has an eye in it!"

"So...?" Ron said. He still hadn't catched the 'Did not get any information about the transfers' . How stupid...

"Aaargh! Ron!"

"What?!"

"You are so stupid!" Harry ingored the fight that had started. He thought at what Hermione had said. Itens whit souls in them... And possession... Maybe the souls in the items possessed the transfers? Hah. Right. Like there even was a way to attach a soul into an inanimated object! The whole thought was ridicilious!

**It is not!**

_'Who the Hell are you?'_

**Who? I don't hear anything! You must be imagining things...**

_'No!! I am not imagining this! You are there!'_

**Nuh uh. You are crazy. Bye.**

And the voice Harry had been hearing disappeared. _'Maybe I was imagining things... Now back to the matter... What would explain those strange perssonality switcesh at the transfers... '_

------------------------------------

The day was already almost half-way gone, and Malik still hadn't had his coffee. For the most of time, he had acted somewhat humanly, but there was some things that he shouldn't have done. At Potions, Malik had set some of the fellow Slytherings robes on fire. He had got two months worth of detention from that, but didn't lose any House points. He was still a Slythering, after all, and poor Severus couldn't allow himself to take some point from his beloved House. And at Transfigarion, he transmuted McGonagalls hat into a birdcage and clothees into the ones of a clown. That got him another two months of detention, and this time, House points weren't saved. McGonagall took a good amount of them, 305. And I wont go to that how many times he started laughing or crying without a good reason... I don't think there is a number big enopught to that...

But, now they were going to The Care of Magigall Creatures. No-one knew what they were studying today. They had already seen Threstall. Not pretty was what Ryou had thought and Malik had thought that they were the most interesting creature on Earth. But bag to the boys.

Ryou was walking calmly and next to him was Malik, who was bounsing around him. If you hadn't figured out Malik was in a good mood at the moment. But it wouldn't take much to get him start cry again. Expesially whit the creatures that they were studying today.

Everybody (exept Malik who didn't notice) got worried when they saw Hagrids beaming face.

"Good 'ay everhyone! 'oday I 'ave shomething very intereshthing for yah! Coul get only three of them, but I amd shure ya will luve them!" Hagrid said as he started to walk towards a cage, that was under a black coat.

"It can't bee too bad if the cage is that small... Can it? And he said he has three of them" Ron said to Harry.

"Don't know Ron... It could be something small and deadly... Remember Norbert? It was smaal at first, but oh Hell did it grow..." Harry answered to Ron. Ryou who heard them, paled slightly. It couldn't be bad, right? That giant was a teacher, he wouldn't take something that would harm students to the lessons.

Right?

"Common everyone! Say 'ellou to Mafia Squirrels!! But remember, tha are very dabgerous!" Hagrid yelled and lifted the cloth that had been over the cage. Now they could see three squirrels in the cage. All of them had black hats, coats and sunclasses. One of them had a black suitcase, that had female clothing pieces hanging from it. Another one, had a mobile phone ( how does it work inside Hogwarts?!?!?!?!?!), and it seemed to be speaking to it. The third one just stood there, apparently guarding the first squirrel.

The reaction of the mass of student was the same. All had their mounths hanging open, few giggles escaping. Then Malfoy opened his mount to yell. "You have gone out of your mind!!!" was heard. But the yeller haadn't been Malfoy. Some-one had beaten him in it. And that some-one was... Malik.

"Look at these! They are so adorable, furry, cuddly looking! They can't be dangerous!" Malik exlaimed, but just as he finished his sentence, the squirrel that had just stood there, slammed it's paw to his face. The hit was so powerfull that it send Malik flying about five feet, and he landed on his back.

Everyone stared, their jaws dropped. Was that just a _squirrel_ that KOed Malik. Now, we must be dreaming... It couldn't be true!

Malk sat up angrily. "Now you stupid furball! This means war!" And he attacked to the squirrel, that will now be named as Clark. The two other squirrels, Pidgeon ( The one with mobilephone) and Cactus ( The one with the suitcase) joined to Clark and started to beat poor Malik into a bloody pulb. Malk had no chance against them... He hadn't had his coffee, and now his energy was draining. But he would not go down without a good fight!

"RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled and slammed Pidgeon to a tree. That send Cactus to saw red ans it bit Malik to wrist. Following Cactus, Clark attaced to Malik's hair..

"Noooooo! My hair! Get out of my hair, you ugly little devil!" Malik screamed and tried to get Clark out of his hair, but Clark didn't let go. Instead, it held tigher. "Get out! Get! Out! GET OOUUUUUUUUTT OF MY HAIR!!!!!!"

Ryou sighed. After he had got over the shock that those squirrels had that much power, it had been amusing to watch as Malik fought with them, but now it was beginning to get annoyning. Probably because now MAlik was screaming and the squirrels screeshing. Maybe he should help Malik? Ryou glanced at Malik who was now being pinned down by two squirrels, and the third one was holding a tiny knife on his troath. Ah, he would have to help Malik...

/Bakura? How can we save Malik before those squirrels kill him? Do you have any ideas?/ Ryou asked.

//SQUIRRELS?!?!?! Malik is being held as captive and about to put to death by _squirrels?!?!?!?!?_// Bakura screamed. Ryou mentally nodded and Bakura broke into a manical laugh.

//MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Can I take control? I wanna see this!// Bakura asked from Ryou who shaked his head as for the negative answer. //But whyyyyyyy?//

/Because we still need Malik, and are you ready to risk that an angry Marik will come after you?/

//...If Malik dies, wouldn't Marik die too?//

/That's not the point. Now, how will we help Malik?/

//How would I know?//

/You are the tief king, you should know how to get out of stupid, dangerous situations./

//Are you saying that I am stupid?//

/Yes now save that stupid Malik before those stupid squirrels kill him!/

//Okay, okay... How about you just take them from their neck? It would work...//

/You are right.. They _are_ squirrels.../ Ryou said and started to walk towads Malik and Clark and Cactus and Pidgeon. And then he grapped Cactus from neck and lifted him up. "I need that guy still. Would you please let him be?" He asked in his all nice and cute expression up. Cactus stred at him sometime, then shivered and nodded. Ryou thanked him and then put him down. He looked expectelly at the two other squirrels, who were still holding Malik down. The other students sweatdropped as Pidgeon and Clark stepped away from Malik and bowed to Ryou.

"Thank you. Now Malik, get up. We still have classes. And remind me to get you coffee tomorrow morning." Ryou said and kicked Malik slightly to side. That seemed to wake Malik from the state that he had been from where Ryou had started to talk to squirrels. He jumped up and started to hug Ryou.

"RYOU!! I THINK I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Malik screamed from the top of his lugs. He was so lound that Marik heard it from the room he was waiting for Malik. And after hearing that, he quiqly appaered to the ground, just in fron of the students, where Bakura was also, looking stunned. Marik wondered, what could put Bakura into a state like that? So he turned.

He shouldn't have done that. Because a horrible scene was happening in front of him.

Malik was kissing Ryou.

\

/ CRACK!

# \

Marik's heard was crushed.

------------------------------------

I ate chocolate, popcorn, ice-cream and drank coke when I wrote this chapter...


	15. Maliks day without coffee part two

my loyal minions... Give me some ideas!! The plot bunnies are still on run!

This chapter is absolutely horrible...

I have had many story alerts, but I only get two reviews to a chapter... I work my ass off and you wont even tell me do you like it or not...

/Ryou to Bakura/

/Bakura to Ryou/

#Malik to Marik#

#Marik to Malik#

:Yugi to Yami:

:Yami to Yugi:

((ME!!))

Chapter 15: Malik's day without coffee pt2

Bakura was fuming. How dares that brat kiss _his_ Ryou!? _His!_ Do you understand? _Bakuras_ Ryou!! Oh, Malik was dead...

While Bakura was fuming, Marik was feeling numb. His little Malik-pretty was kissing someone else.. Said that he loved them to someone else... Even if it was Ryou and Malik hadn't had his coffee.. It hurt.

And while those two were fuming/weeping, Ryou was just standing there and let Malik kiss him. I think that he still has to register what was happening...

And Malik. Ah, yes _Malik_.. He was actually thinking that he was kissing Marik. Unfortunatly, that was not the case.

And the rest of the class, the squirrels and Hagrid were all staring. Some of them noticed that there were two Ryou and Maliks. Of course Hermione and Harry noticed that, but Ron was too busy staring the disgusting scene before him ( from his point of viev). And there was some shonen-ai/yaoi fan-girls screaming and taking photos with Coling Creeveys camera. How did they get that? Well... Um.. they.. Summoned it? Yes, summonend it! Right...

But now we will go into some peoples thoughts/heads:

_'Urgh... I think I am going to hurl..'_ The owner of this voice have his head full of... emptiness. Oh! I think I saw some porn magaziness! And there is some Quiddichs pictures! Ahhh!! And sweets!! Okay.. Maybe there isn't _so _empty in here... We are moving to the next door - head.

And in here we have... snakes? Yep, definitily snakes... And we will look quiqly in thoughs and leave._ 'That looks kind of nice... And they are my fellow Slytherings... Maybe I could ask them to do that for me?' _YesweareleavingNOW!!

And now we have a nicely calm mind. If this is a mind. Looks like a library to me... Lots of books... and thoughts... _'That can not be possible! There is no way that they have twins, that just suddenly appaered next to them! And if they are twins, why didn't anyone tell me? Or maybe they are some kind of alter egos that somehow have their own bodies? I have to get to the library... How will I get those two idiots with me? Now that I have to plan...' _

If you haven't noticed we have moved again. On our right is flovers, and on our left there is some other plants and if you listen very, very closely you can hear the thoughts of the owner of this head. And the owner _is_ male. Ah listen! I can hear it... _'That is kind of r-rude to do in public... But maybe...' _ A shy boy...

_'Who would have know that Malik has hots on Ryou? Or maybe it is just the lack of coffee...'_ Here we have a smart boy! How did he know that Malik hadn't had his coffee?

Doesn't matter! You can see some scars that have been made by several DADA teatchers, some dark marks, books and a snitch... Moving on...

Now, I think we have went thought enought heads and toughts and can go too see watch happening in the real world...

Bakura stormed to the pair, ripping Malik off of Ryou. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, you idiotic Tomb Keeper?!" he yelled and punched Malik straight to his jaw. Then he took hold of the slighly dased Ryou and stormed back to the castle. He passed Marik, who was hurrying to his own hikari.

"Malik-Pretty?! Are you alright? Did that idiotic Tomb Robber hurt you badly? If he did I will make sure that he will suffer the rest of his life in the Shadow Realm!!" Marik cried while shaking Malik from his shoulders. Maliks dazed look started to wore off ans his eyes cleared.

"Marik...? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in our room? And why in the name of Ra are you shaking me?" Malik asked the last part a bit angrily. But Marik didn't mind that. He cried out in joy and glombed Malik, succensfully making them fall to the ground. And then they rolled towards the group of students that were stikk staring at them stupidly. Come on, don't they have anything else to do?! Oh right, they _don't_ have anything else to do!!

So, while Marik and Malik were rolling like puppies on the ground, Bakura was... _purifying_ his litlle hikari by molesting him.

"Ba..Bakura!! Do-n't... Stop..." Ryou said as Bakura kissed and nipped his neck, leaving small but angry red marks. "What.. if some-one sees?" Ryou's face was all red.

"Don't care" came Bakuras muffled voice as he continued to his way down to Ryou's collar bone, his hands working their way, one down to Ryous hips and another up into Ryou's shirt. " 'Kura... " Ryou whined, trying to push his yami away from him. Bakura didn't like that and started to drag Ryou towards their room.

"Okay, you don't want that anyone sees. Then we are going to go to _our_ bedroom where _I_ am going to screw you senseless..." Bakura said and cacled slightly, while Ryou paled so that you could have mistaken him as a ghost if it wasn't for the fact that he was walking rather painfully, bumbing almost everythin that he came across. Well, try to walk yourself like he was walking. His back to way where he was going and Bakura still keeping a hold of his shirt so that Ryou was twisted rather painfull way...

--

"Now, now my litlle hikari.. I have to erase all marks that that stupid Tomb Keeper may have left... I think I will start with that that I will undress you... Only to see if he made any wounds on you, of course..." Bakura said and licked his lips. He couldn't help it, he was getting turned on by the sight of Ryou sprawled on the bed Bakura had thrown him. Ryou's legs were slightly open, hair sprawled around his head, shirt open from Bakuras previous actions and lips bruised, a blush across his cheeks from Bakuras comment.

Bakura crawled up to Ryou and placed his hand to Ryous left cheek. "How beautifull..." he said and kissed Ryou to mounth. "Now I only have to make sure there isn't any place that Malik has touched last... So I have to touch you _everywhere..._" Bakura growled huskily and started to pull Ryou's shirt. Ryou tried to squirm away, but it was no use.

"No, no, no... You are not going to anywhere..." Bakura said and pulled rest of Ryous clothes away. "But Bakura!! What if somebody walks in?!" Ryou asked.

Bakura raised an eyebrown "Is that what is wrong with you? You are afraid that someone will walk in while I pound you?"

"Bakura!"

"What? It is what I do, isn't it? But your problem will be gone shortly.." Bakura said and wawed his had towards the rooms door. Some Shadows moved to the door and blocked it so, that no-one could get in.

"Now that that is taken care... Where was I? Oh I remember now! I was about to pound you senseless..."

--

Malik was dragging Marik from his ears. He was angry at Marik, because he had reveleaded himself o he sudens. And now Malik had o hink an excuse to use when Dumpledore would come to ask about it.

"Aaargh, this is so stupid!!" Malik screamed and pulled his hair.

--

And I will leave it here... I know it's short, but... It can't be helped.


	16. A short chapter, where Ryou reads a book

It's 1:57 at night... I am sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Okay, so Bakura is a hyprocite... Maybe he was too horny to think straight? And maybe I should put all four of them together...?? So I have put up a poll! It's a bit of a chaos, but it _should_ be like this:

**Should I put Ryou (R) , Malik (M) , Bakura (B) and Marik (YM) together? And how the pairing should be if I do it? And how about Seto (S)? And of cource, I still have Yami (YY) and Yugi (Y) .**

And choises: About R, M, B and YM

1 Yes, YMxBxMxR

2 Yes, YMxMxBxR

3 Yes, BxYMxMxR

4 Yes, BxMxYMxR

5 Yes, MxYMxBxR

6 Yes, MxBxYMxR

7 No, just BxR and YMxM

8 No, but with MxR

And Seto:

9 You should leave Bakura alone and do SxR

10 No SxR

And YY and Y

10 No YYxY

11 Yes YYxY

They are all in one poll, because I am too lazy to do more than one.

"Another language"

Chapter 16:

Hermione Granger was in the library. Well that's not a big suprise. But she was once again lookin for information about the new students. She had seen the dopplegangers of Ryou and Malik. Again. So that meant that she hadn't imaginated them. They were _real_. Now she just had to find how they could appear in Hogwarts grounds.

That was one of the things that were buggging her. '_Those dopplegangers shouldn't be able to appear in Hogwarts grounds... It is said in _Hogwarts: A History_.. But if they didn't appear, but just went into a more.. _Material..._ form... But that would mean that they were spirits and I am sure that I would have heard about new ghosts from Nearly-Headless Nick...' _

As Hermione started to reach for book called _Egypt: It's History and magical items_ , a hand appeared and took the book.. Annoyned that the book was taken from her hands -it wasn't in your hands idiot- Hermione turned to glare at the poor person who had taken to the book, only to see Yugi standing in front of her with an unreadable expression.

"Why would you want to read this book, Hermione?" the short teenager asked from the girl.

"I- Uh... Well... I think that there is something strange going on with those Slytherings tranfers students, Malik and Ryou... So I decided to find some information." Hermione answered truthfully. There wasn't point in trying to lie when those big violet eyes stared at you.

"Okay... But why a book about Egypt?" Yugi asked, this time frowning slightly.

"Well, Malik's is an Egytian, so I tought that I would do research about Egypts magical history..." Hermione trailed off. Yugi was reading the book and then slammed it shut. Then he turned his eyes back to Hermione.

"Well, I don't think this will do any good for you. It is written mostly in Arabic. And even if you are smart, I doubt that you have learned it." Was there a hint of red in those eyes? And had Yugi stared at her like that? So... wary.

Hermione shook herself out of her musings and turned her attention back to what Yugi had said. She opened the book and Yugi was right. The book was writteng mostly in Arabic. "I can always use a translation spell on it."

"Of course. But remember this; some things are meant to stay hidden." Yugi said and turned to walk away. Hermione looked confusedly after him.

_'What did he mean? Is he trying to say that I shouldn't read this book... WAIT!! Where is it?!'_ The book that Hermione had had in her hands had disappeared. Hermione looked from everywhere, under tables, searched the bookshells anywhere. But she couldn't find the book.

"Argh!! _Where _is it?!" Hermione screamed. But that got her a glare from Madam Pince and she got kicked out of the library.

Absolutely horrifield Hermione sat in the hallway. All that went throught her head was _'I got kicked out of the library.. I got kicked out of the library... I got kicked OUT of the LIBRARY...' _And when she finaly realized that she had gotten kicked out of the library for the first time in her life, she praticially wailed.

What Hermione hadn't noticed was a litlle thief holding their laught and a book called _ Egypt: It's History and magical items_ .

--

Bakura was on a good mood. He had gotten a book for Ryou to read. It would be good practice for Ryou to read a book that was written in Arabic. It even had some Ancient Egyptian in it. Absolutely good practise. Bakura cacled as he tought about the girl whom he had stolen the book. It had been hilarious to first watch as she searched and then when she had been thrown out.

--

Ryou was reading the book Bakura had given to him. It was rather interesting. It even told about the Pharaoh and Bakura. It was that that made it interesting. Plus some spells that Ryou would have to read alound to understand what they meant. He wasn't sure if it would be smart to do so, but whatever!!

He went into his room and started to read one of the spells first in his mind and then alound. "Raeh ym ecoiv, Ho Naitpyge Sdog! Egnahc ym ydob ot taht fo a xis raey dlo!"

That was a big mistake. He should have read what the spell did before casting it. Becuse now, when Bakura, Malik and Marik came into the room, what they found was not Ryou reading a book but a kid who looked a litlle too much like Ryou...


	17. Chapter 17

I apologise for the mistakes.

I think I may have killed Snape.....

Chapter 17

First thing that Marik said when he saw the kid: " 'Kura... Mariku didn't know that you and Ry-Ry had a kid... Now you must tell me how you did it!!!" he exlaimed and attched himself to Bakura's arm.

"Ahhh! Let go!! And that is not my kid!! I don't know who he is!!" Bakura yelled and tried to shake Marik off. Meanwhile, Malik had walked to the kid. He sat down next to him and took the book that was resting right beside the boy. Malik read it from the page it was open. Then he snorted.

"So, when are you going to tell them it's you?" Malik asked.

The boy looked at Malik from the corner of his eye. "Dunno, I think I will wait until they calm a bit." "Really now Ryou. You are evil. I think they have already gone to the stage where either you or Bakura have cheated eachother and the kid -you- is the lovechild." Malik could see that Ryou was getting angry. _'How dare they accuse me of cheating?! I will get my revenge... But first, let Bakura know who I am'_

"'Kura-chan!" a very sweet (poisongly so) voice song out. "Could you please stop accusing about cheating on you? And turn me back into a sixteen-year old?" the voice continued. Bakura turned slowly. That voice did not. _did not_, just come from the litlle kid standing in front of him and staring at him, foot tappipng at the ground impatiently.

"Well? I don't want to be a kid. Are you going to change me back, or whar?" the kid said with a very Ryou like expression on his face.

"Ry.... -ou?" Bakura managed to squaq out. "Is that.. _you?_"

"Who else it would be you dimwit! The Easter bunny?" Ryou growled out. He crossed his arms and stared at Bakura. "Well? Are you going to change me back? Or do I have to go search for the Pharaoh to change me back?"

Hearing that got a 'Hey! Why don't you ask from us!' from Malik and a annoyned look from Bakura.

"You will never, ever, ask help from the Pharaoh!!!!" Bakura shouts agrily. "How did you change into a kid?"

"I read that book you gave me. And the I tried one of them. And 'Puff', I am a kid." Ryou explained "Malik has the book."

Bakura walked to Malik and took the book. He read it for a while, until he closed it. "We need to go to Snake." "It's Snape" "Whatever"

*--------------------------------*

Severus Snape was having a fine day. He had had a nice morning with coffee and the day's _Daily Prophet._ Indeed a fine morning. Then he had a nice class. It was the Slytherin-Gryffindor one. It was nice even if it did have that Granger girl. But it held some amusement. There was that Longbottom and of course... Potter. He enjoyed tortuning Potter. And faforing Draco. Draco is a rather _good_ boy. Snape got a small smile on his face. And now, after classes, he was reading a good book about child abuse and using children.

So it _was _a good day. Until a dispurtance come up. In the form of som students from his House. Namely, Bakura and Ishtar and... a child and another Ishtar? And the child was a rather cute one...

"Oi! Snake! -" "_Snape!!"_ "-whatever... Anyway! I need your help. I have to get these things -long list here- . Give them to us." Bakura said. Snape raised an eyebrown. "You think that I will help you? For what reason do you even need those items?" Snape sneered. That boy is awfully rude. And he didn't even look as pretty as usual.

"You don't need to know that" Bakura growled out. 'Definitely not as pretty and cute.'

"But, Mr. Bakura, I need to know. I can't give you those items if I don't know to what you are going to use it. For all I know, you could use those to kill some-one."

"Cool, can we do that?" Asked the crazy Ishtar.

"No, you can't Marik." the child said. Then he turned towards Snape "Could you please help me, Professor Snape? I am from your House, Ryou Bakura, but I got turned into a kid. Please help, I don't want to be a kid!"

Cricets

Snape fainted.

*-----------------------------------*

Severus groaned as he got up... from floor? He could remember his morning and that he had read a book and that... those brats coming into his room.

He looked around and saw a cute whitehaired child sitting next to him, while a teenager whith whitehair sat behing the kid. Both were staring at him weirdly.

"What?" he barked.

"You are a pedophile" the two whitehaired males said.

Snape gulped. This would not end well....

*------------------------------------* 


End file.
